Es tan solo otra historia de amor
by Mia's
Summary: Una história que te invita a creer en una Bella y un Edward totalmente modernos y renovados, del S.XXI con su fantastico toque de amor, pasion y...sexo!
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes que introduciré a continuación pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su casa editiorial. **

**Es tan solo otra historia de amor. **

**Introducción.**

Tengo 22 años y hace 2 me mude aquí, a Madrid. Vivía en Mallorca pero por razones que no vienen al caso me vine a vivir a Madrid. Un año más tarde mi primo Jacob se vino también a vivir a Madrid. A pocas manzanas de el centro de la ciudad vive mi primo,debajo de un del restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Su restaurante, el restaurante en el que yo trabajo de cantante por las noches. Por cierto, me llamo Bella y por las mañanas soy una psicóloga de lo más normal.

El jueves 5 de Febrero me levanté de la cama con mi ligue de la noche pasada ,James. Sentía que mi vida era perfecta. Por las mañanas me levantaba con el mero saber que al chico que tenía al lado no le tenía que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, porque simplemente era un ligue de noche, me sentía completa al saber que era libre.

Salía de casa poco después de que mis ligues se fueran. Es decir, a las nueve de la mañana. Si, me gustaba madrugar. Caminaba hasta el restaurante de Jacob con mis botas_ gucci._ Sentía todos los ojos sobre mi. No me importaba. Al llegar tomaba un capuchino, una coca cola. No lo sé, nuca tomaba lo mismo, le preguntaba a que hora debía de estar allí a mi primo y poco después ja estaba en mi coche, un mini cooper, rojo,camino a mi consulta de psicología.

Esa mañana la consulta parecía todo en orden, normal. Dentro de lo que cabe en una consulta de psicología que todo sea normal. Mis pacientes iban pasando, cada uno una historia diferente. Nuevas terapias, nuevos consejos. Todo era nuevo, diferente. Era genial. A la una del mediodía iba a comer a un restaurante de la zona y al las siete y media de la noche, más o menos, salía de la consulta y me dirigía hacía el restaurante para cambiarme de ropa y prepararme para mi actuación que cada noche a las diez daba lugar en el escenario del restaurante.

Al entrara siempre podías vislumbrar la iluminarte sonrisa que se desataba tras el mostrador. Era Don Sergio Arola, el chef, galardonado en los premios de gastronomía en 2003, trabajaba para mi primo desde el día en que abrió. Nada más ver la cocina se instaló y se quedó con nosotros.

Esa noche, a las nueve y media el restaurante ya estaba a rebosar así que ese día salí al escenario un cuarto de hora tarde para que nuestros clientes tuvieran más atención en mí. Y así fue, aunque al principio no confiaba demasiado en mi primo, porque la idea fue suya, tengo que admitir que mi retraso solo hizo que los clientes pidieran más vino y más comida,y con ello más dinero. Sí, el dinero era algo importante en mi vida. Más que nada porque era una chica libre, pero también muy caprichosa, de los más caprichosa que se encontrara casi en toda la ciudad. Así que tampoco me sobraba el dinero, porque si me sobraba,que era casi todos los meses, me lo gastaba en unos nuevos botines u organizaba un viaje para conocer mundo.

Viajar me gustaba porque el paisaje nunca era el mismo, siempre era distinto, cambiaba y eso era algo increíblemente extraordinario para mi ser. Así que cuando tenía la menor oportunidad me larga un par de días, a veces me llevaba a mi primo pero a él le gustaba muy poco dejar el restaurante solo aunque solo fueran tres días así que tan solo venía cuando iba a visitar algún paciente fuera de Madrid, donde se aseguraba de tan solo estar un día fuera o en verano cuando los dos juntos íbamos a visitar a la familia a Mallorca y nos quedábamos allí todo el verano ja que su restaurante permanecía cerrado en Julio y Agosto y la consulta también estaba cerrada en verano.

Era viernes, lo que quería decir que una vez cerrado el restaurante podía ir a La Posada, un bar donde frecuentaba ir mucha gente y en la que algunas veces también había cantado.

Jacob y yo no teníamos demasiados amigos ya que su restaurante era el mejor y mi consulta tampoco se quedaba lejos. Aún así conocíamos a mucha gente que no estaba relacionada con el mundo de la cocina ni de la psicología con la que nos relacionábamos de maravilla y con la que nos encantaba pasar las noches fiesteras, que era como Jacob llamaba los sábados y domingos. Días en los que la noche y la madrugada no eran distintos. Cuando nos cansábamos, cada uno por nuestra cuenta nos quedábamos en el departamento que compramos el mismo año que él se mudo a Madrid, ya que la Posada estaba lejos de nuestras casas y como no estábamos en condiciones de conducir después de noches de marcha. Cada uno tenia una parte de la casa con un gran salón que separaba las dos partes y por supuesto una cama de matrimonio enorme para cada uno.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/A****: ¡Hola! Este es mi primera historia original, así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Por ahora os dejo la introducción, y ya iré publicando poco a poco. Tengo que adelantar que ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados, así que si me dejan reviews subiré más rápido. Finalmente, muchas gracias por leer, aprecio el tiempo que pasan leyendo esta historia pudiendo hacer otra cosa. El primer capítulo es más largo que esta intro, y allí voy a introducir un poco más a los personajes... ¡Besos!**

**¿Reviews, reviews?**

**:)) **


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: Los mosqueteros

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

**CAPÍTULO 1- Los mosqueteros**

Era sábado, sábado 6 de Febrero y aún se percibían los grandes sonidos de mi primo que estaba roncando profundamente. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana así que decidí levantarme y tomar una pastilla para la cabeza mientras preparaba otra para mi primo, quién no podía tardar mucho en levantarse porque debía de ir a buscar a sus amigos al aeropuerto que venían ha visitarle el fin de semana y que se quedaban hasta el martes porque Jacob les dijo que cerraría ese día para poder pasarla con ellos. Así que las diez de la mañana, ya había ido a buscar el desayuno y había dejado una pastilla para la cabeza en la mesita de mi primo, de modo que, nada más levantarse se la tomase, desayunara, se vistiera y se fuera a por los mosqueteros, así era como yo los llamaba cuando estaban los cuatro juntos. Las diez y media de la mañana y Jacob no había dado señales de vida, tampoco me extrañaba demasiado ya que siempre se levantaba veinte minutos antes de lo previsto,lo hacia todo con mucha prisa y se iba con la hora pegada al trasero. Decidí empezar a desayunar ya que ya me había duchado y estaba preparada para irme de compras por la zona y pasar por casa a dar de comer a los peces que desde la noche anterior no había probado nada. Absorta en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta que tan solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que Jacob tuviera que estar en el aeropuerto si no quería que sus amigos, los mosqueteros la armaran parda como otra veces. Me decidí y fui a despertar le, sabía que se levantaba de mal humor y que no era de mi incumbencia si llegaba o no tarde, pero en cierta manera me sentía responsable de que cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Porque aunque tenía 26 años, yo era la que me sentía cuatro años mayor que él y no al revés.

Entré en su habitación, le preparé unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul cielo con una letras negras de desigual que le había comprado hacía poco y me incliné para despertar le cuando vi que ya se había tomado la pastilla que le había dejado en la mesita hacia tan solo media hora. Lo que quería decir por favor querida prima vé tu a buscara mis colegas que yo no estoy en condiciones de levantarme e ir ha aguantarlos toda la tarde. Te lo compensaré, te lo juro.

-Agh!- Gruñí enfadada desapareciendo de la habitación.

-Se que me quieres-Le oí pronunciar despacito por lo bajito.

Sí, en el fondo le quería y el sabía que yo hacía cualquier cosa por él, aunque la verdad es que me devolvía los favores cuando me presentaba nuevos _amigos_ suyos.

Salí a la calle, era un día soleado así que me puse mis gafas de sol Ray Ban y me metí en el mini camino al aeropuerto. Como ya dije hacía un día soleado lo que era preocupante porque los mosqueteros no se conformarían en que les fuera ha buscar sino que también querrían que les llevase a dios sabe donde. En fin, que me perdería mi día de compras por la zona y encima tendría que aguantarlos, con lo pesados que eran casi todos, mientras mi primo seguía roncando plácidamente en su enorme colchón.

-Por favor, Dios tu que tan bueno eres, serías tan amable de que un tempestar de lluvia caiga en este instante. O mejor, haz que los mosqueteros vengan tan cansados que solo quieran ir a dejar las maletas al apartamento. Porque te recuerdo que seguramente no habrán reservado hotel porque Jacob les habrá dicho que no hacía falta. Agh!- Me dije para mi misma, mientras me lamentaba por mi desgracia.

Era irónico, estaba regañando a una especie de Dios, en quién no creía, mientras esperaba que el semáforo le diera por ponerse en verde. Miré a la derecha y había un chico que me miraba con cara extraña, ya que seguramente me habría visto pronunciar mi discurso y después reírme sola. En ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde así que, sonreí al chico y le saludé y tan solo en cuarto de hora llegué al aeropuerto donde los chicos ya me esperaban impacientes esperando encontrar a mi primo.

Ellos eran Soso, Estúpido y Sarcástico, o así era como se deberían de haber llamado. En realidad se llamaban Jasper, Emmett y Edward, en este orden.

Aparqué justo delante de ellos, salí del coche y Jasper y Emmett me miraron de arriba a bajo. Edward solo dijo:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Hola Edward veo que sigues tan sarcástico como siempre- Respondí rodando los ojos.

-Hola Bella- Dijo poco después Jasper.

-Hola a los dos- Dije yo mirando solo a Jasper y a Edward.

-¿Y porque no ha venido tu primo y as tenido que venir tú?- Me preguntó Emmett en un tono un tanto desagradable.

La verdad es que nunca me había llevado de perlas con él, en realidad solo me llevaba algo bien con Edward, aunque siempre estuviéramos discutiendo, era con el único que había hecho buenas migas.

-Estaba muy cansado y me ha pedido si no me importaba venir a mi- Respondí intentando ser educada.

-Y tú as accedido, como no- Respondió con un tono de lo más arrogante y grosero.

-Ui!, alguien ha hecho poner de mal humor a la niña- Rió Edward.

-Edward bonito, tu quieres venir andando verdad- Le afirmé, intentando no sonar a pregunta.

-Que nos vamos ¿no?- Rompió Jasper, abriendo el maletero del coche y metiendo las maletas que llevaban los tres.

Subimos al coche y Jasper se metió detrás con Emmett y Edward el que casi no tenia espacio ya que Emmett estaba casi estirado así que decidí echarle una mano a Edward.

-Edward, si quieres puedes ponerte delante, para que tengan más espacio-Le dije alegrándolo.

-Si insistes...-Dijo con un suspiro ignorando que una sonrisa se le estaba dibujando en la cara.

-Bueno, que nos vamos-Empezó a quejarse Emmett.

Arranqué lo más rápido que pude y salí del aeropuerto para deshacerme de los mosqueteros y, tal vez tener aún una hora para comprar, ya que las tiendas cerraban a las dos de la tarde los sábados.

**N/A: ¡Hola mi preciados lectores!**

**Espero, que estén disfrutando de está historia de amor tanto como yo he disfrutado llenando mis horas de palabras bonitas, amor y sarcasmo.**

**Sus reviews me harán muy feliz, ¡gracias a todos!**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: Bromas y venganzas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 2- BROMAS Y VENGANZAS

Sergio empezó a mirar que llevaba en las bolsas de ropa que recordé había dejado allí la tarde anterior cuando fui con Alice y Rose, unas buenas amigas a comprar.

-¿Porque necesitas tantos cinturones? ¿No te basta solo uno?- Preguntó Edward curioso rebuscando entre las bolsas.

-¡ Oye!- Le regañé mientras él tranquilamente seguía mirando en otra bolsa.

-¿Y este vestido qué? Si de todas formas....-Lo corté dejando le con la palabra en la boca.

-Como lo digas te bajas del coche y te vas andando ¿entendido?- Le amenacé mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Bueno, esta bien-Bufó él con cara de angelito.

No me daba buena espina la cara de ángel con la que antes había respondido, aunque me daba igual, se había quedado dormido y al menos no daba la brasa en lo que quedaba para llegar al centro de Madrid. De repente se me ocurrió una idea buenísima para devolverle la broma de mirar entre mis cosas. Recordé que los chicos llevaban cosas para hacer ruido y animar al equipo el domingo ya que querían ir a ver un partido del Madrid. Así que se me ocurrió pedirlo prestado solo un momentito.

-Emmett,Jasper pasarme un claxon de los que lleváis- Les dije esperando a que un anciano cruzase el paso de peatones.

-Aquí tienes- Me dijo Jasper dedicándome una sonrisa al percatarme de lo que pasaba.

El anciano aún estaba cruzando la calle y, como aún pasaba más gente decidí poner mi plan en marcha en ese mismo instante. Me acerqué a Edward, le puse el claxon justo en la entrada de su oreja y apreté el claxon con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡ Ah!- Gritó él despertándose de repente y mirando hacía mi con ojos asesinos y algo sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tuviste una agradable siesta?- Le pregunté mirando hacia la calle y aguantando la risa hasta explotar.

-Ja,ja,ja- Gritamos yo, Jasper y Emmett riéndonos de él .

-Que gracia, está me la pagas, lo sabes, no!- Respondió a mi risa exhausta.

-Cuando y donde quieras allí estaré, siempre un paso por delante de ti- Respondí con tono desafiante y mirada valiente.

Al cabo de media hora llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Esté es el apartamento? ¿Esto parece más una casa un tanto grande? ¿no?- Preguntó Emmett un tanto extrañado.

-Es cierto, Jacob nos dijo que era un apartamento y no nos dijo que fuera tan grande- Afirmó Jasper.

-La verdad es que si es grande, si. Pero, vamos chicos es demasiado bonita. Jacob no tiene tan buen gusto- Discrepó Edward.

-¡ Eh!, que mi primo no tiene mal gusto, además este no es el apartamento. Está es mi casa y gracias Edward por lo del buen gusto- Contesté yo orgullosa.

-No, si no es tan bonita porque...no sé-Se quedó pensando intentando disimular que le había gustado mi casa.

-Si, ya...- Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno,chicos necesito que os quedéis aquí mientras yo recojo unas ropas que necesito para el fin de semana y también tengo que dar de comer a los peces- Contesté contándoles la conversación a los mosqueteros.

Me giré y caminé hasta la puerta principal donde introducí la tarjeta para que la puerta se abriera. Subí, a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa metí un par de conjuntos para la noches y otros tantos más, di de comer a los peces y en media hora estuve lista para bajar.

-Ja podemos irnos- Dije a los chicos cerrando la puerta con la tarjeta.

Cuando me giré solo estaba Edward mirándome con una sonrisa radiante que de repente me volvía loca. Sacudí mi cabeza, no, eso era imposible, me dije.

-¿Cuál es la parte de quedate en el coche no entendiste?- Le dije enfadada mientras metía las cosas en el maletero.

-Encima que te espero-Se quejó de mala gana.

-¿Cómo que me esperas?, ¿Y Jasper y Emmett?-Me lo miré con mala cara, sabía que nada bueno podía pasar.

-Les ofrecí para ir a la cafetería que está aquí al lado y accedieron. Parece mentira la hambre que tenían, pobrecitos-Respondió como si hubiera sido su salvador.

Me enseñó su endiablada sonrisa y tiró de mi brazo encaminándome hacia la cafetería.

-¿Mesa para dos?- Preguntó Mike,el camarero con cara de sorprendido.

-No, gracias Mike, venimos con esos dos chicos de allí- Respondí señalando a Jasper y a Emmett quienes ya se estaban tomando unas cervezas.

-Oh, esta bien, entonces ¿Qué van ha tomar?- Preguntó algo decepcionado Mike.

-Yo una agua del tiempo- Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-¿Y tu, Bella?-Preguntó Mike.

-Tan solo una agua como él, gracias. Por cierto, Mike te vi tonteando con ese chico ayer por la noche, ¿Cómo acabó?- Le pregunté con tono curioso levantando las cejas.

-Fue increíble, es lo único que te puedo adelantar- Me dijo mirando de reojo a Edward quien seguía mirándome.

-Esta bien, ya me pasare otro día ¿si?- Le prometí dirigiéndome a Mike.

-¡Bella! Si no es gay, quedate lo-Me dijo mirando hacía Edward.

-¡Oh no! Mike, Edward no es...y no, ¡ni lo sueñes! -Le respondí rápidamente.

Seguí caminando pensando porque me habría dicho eso de Edward.

-¡Oh!, lo siento- Respondí avergonzada.

Estaba tan adentro de mis pensamientos que no me acordé que Edward aún estaba allí y choqué contra él.

-Tranquila, Bella si ya se que eres muy patosa- Me dijo riéndose.

Nos fuimos del bar una hora más tarde y porque conseguí sacarlos del bar y meterlos en el coche. Una media hora después, al fin llegamos al apartamento.

-Vamos Edward no te quejes tanto y sube mis cosas también, que los otros ya esta arriba esperando a que les abra la puerta-Reñí a Edward metiendo le prisa.

-Ya va, a demás, ¿Tu porque llevas tantas cosas si esta es tu casa?, si llevas más ropa que yo- Me dijo confuso cargando con toda la ropa.

-Más te vale dejar de meterte con mis cosas porque si no...

-¿Porque si no qué?-Dijo él con tono amenazante.

-Vas a dormir en la alfombra del salón y esta noche te iras andando a La Posada- Le amenacé con media sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

**N/A: Una Bella muy moderna, ¿no creéis?**

**Está bien, mis queridos, espero que pasen sus horas libres y las no tan libres expandiendo sus horizontes de amor con mi historia...****Love**** & ****hearts****!**

**¿Me dejarán algún ****review****? :)**

**Love**** Mia's**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: El departamento

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 3: EL DEPARTAMENTO

Cuando Edward y yo llegamos arriba por alguna extraña razón la puerta ya estaba abierta así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue que mi primo aún estuviera. Lo que implicaba que puede que siguiese con dolor de cabeza.

-No hagas ruido, puede que mi primo aún este en la cama-Le dije a Edward.

-¿A esta hora?, A las tres y media de la tarde, no creo- Afirmó Edward.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jacob? ¿Porque sigue aún en la cama?-Dijo de repente Jasper.

-Esta enfermo, desde hoy por la mañana cuando lo desperté para que se tomara una pastilla para la cabeza ya no se encontraba bien. Es por eso que me ha pedido que yo les fuera a buscar- Expliqué a los mosqueteros.

-Pues vaya.-Dijo Emmett.

-Vayan a desempaquetar sus cosas y después les enseño el departamento- Les dije a los tres.

-Si, mi señora-Edward dijo irónico.

-Eres muy gracioso sabes-Le dije a Edward riendo.

-Gracias- Me dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchándose por la puerta.

-Disculpe, señor- Le paré tosiendo.

-Oh, su ropa señorita- Dijo un poco enrojecido y desapareció.

Fui a mi vestidor y coloqué cada prenda en su lugar correcto cuando apareció Edward.

-Agh, otra vez tu!- Dije irritada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-Dijo sarcástico.

-Vaya, cuanta ropa-Comentó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías?-Pregunte sacándolo del vestidor.

-Es que necesito una faldeta blanca para esta noche- Dijo con voz de chica.

-Vale adiós-Le dije enfadada por sus continuas ofensas hacia mi ropa.

-No, no. Enseñanos el departamento por favor- Me pidió con ojos de angelito.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde Jasper y Emmett ya nos esperaban.

-Hasta que aparecen-Refunfuñó Emmett.

-Bueno, como podéis ver este es el salón que separa las dos partes de la casa. La parte de la derecha es la de Jacob y ahora también es la vuestra-Comencé. Los tres asintieron y yo proseguí con la explicación.

-La parte de la izquierda es sagrada, es decir, mi parte. Es una parte penetrable tan solo por las mañanas y por las noches para casos de emergencia o problemas médicos. Por lo demás dispondréis de Jacob quien os recomiendo no despertéis si no queréis una cara nueva. Lo habéis entendido ¿verdad? Perfecto-Me auto conteste.

-Y si...¿Tu nos dejases entrar en tu zona?-Dijo Edward pícaro.

-Eso no va ha ocurrir. Pero en caso de que ocurra tendrías acceso a mi zona-Respondí yo lógica ante la evidencia de que no les dejaría entrar.

-Venga, enseñanos otra habitación-Dijo Jasper impaciente.

Nos dirigimos hacía la derecha del salón, es decir, su parte. Entramos en la habitación de invitados que era la suya.

-Chicos esta es vuestra habitación-Le dije señalando el cuarto.

-Aquí no cabremos todos eh-Se quejó Emmett.

-Si eso, ya lo arreglamos cuando este Jacob de acuerdo, entonce – dije siguiendo hacia el baño.

-Aquí esta el baño. Tiene una bañera, una ducha, váter y dos lava manos con sus dos espejos-Les expliqué mientras les iba enseñando todos los detalles.

-Ya han visto la cocina cuando han entrado...así que solo les falta por ver la terraza donde se encuentra la piscina-Les instruí mientras me seguían.

-Caray!- Dijeron sorprendidos los tres.

-Joder, no nos podremos bañar-Se lamentó Emmett.

-De todas formas no traíamos bañadores, así que...-Reflexionó Jasper.

-Chicos, la piscina es climatizada y por los bañadores...tarde o temprano volveréis aquí así que compraremos unos y los dejareis aquí para la próxima vez-Respondí dando solución a todos sus problemas.

-¡Genial!-Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-¡Oh!, se me olvidaba. Seguidme-Exclamé caminando hacía la cocina.

-¿Ahora tienes hambre? Que chica más rara-Se quejó Edward.

-No tonto, debes de pasar por la cocina para llegar al estudio-Le expliqué.

-¿Cuál de las tres puertas es el estudio?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Verán, esta puerta de la derecha da a un pequeño salón de maquillaje, es decir, se conecta con mi zona-Expliqué remarcando "mi zona".

-¿Y la de la derecha?-Pidió Emmett.

-Esa da al estudio. Con ordenadores, acceso Internet y esta separada por una cortina que tiene un pequeño cine con una gran pantalla, que Jacob se empeñó en poner y que al final es de los dos. Y por últimos la puerta grande es la de la terraza, aquí se encuentra la mesa donde comemos los días de sol y al lado de la piscina una baño, donde os podréis cambiar y una ducha exterior para cuando salgáis de la piscina. Una última cosa, la mujer de la limpieza no esta aquí para recoger vuestra porquería-Les dije muy severamente.

-¡Oye!-Replicó Edward.

-Como iba diciendo ella os lavara la ropa que dejéis en vuestro cubo os ará la cama y os limpiara los cristales y el baño. Pero lo que no ará es recoger basura que vosotros dejéis por el suelo o ropa interior usada que esté por el suelo. Así que si pasa eso os encargaréis de ayudarla a hacer sus tareas.¿Entendido?-Pregunté seriamente.

-Si mi capitán-Contestaron Edward y los demás.

-Va, ya os podéis ir ha inspeccionar la casa si queréis. Nos vemos en un rato. Dentro de...Ahora son las seis ¿no?-Pregunté sin tener ni idea.

-Las seis y media-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-Preguntó Emmett con cara de aburrimiento.

Le ignoré y seguí pensando a que hora debían de estar en el comedor y con que tipo de ropa para cenar.

-Está bien. Dentro de una hora y media debéis estar en el comedor con la ropa que lleváis y con las maletas desechas y colocadas en su sitio y por favor, no rompáis nada si tenéis algún problema me avisáis, estaré en la habitación de Jacob-Les dije antes de que se marcharan.

Dirigí mi cuerpo hacía el cuarto de mi primo con otro vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mano. De camino me crucé con Jessica, la mujer de la limpieza.

-Jessica,tráeme un termómetro y unos paños bañados con agua fresquita a la recamara de Jacob-Le pedí.

-Ahora mismo-Me dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más-Le dije llamando su atención.

-Usted dirá, señora-me pidió.

-Necesito que prepare la cena para la noche, algo no muy pesado pero que tampoco sea demasiado ligero-Le expliqué.

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó.

-No, eso es todo. Puede retirarse y tráigame lo que le pedí ahora-Le pedí con urgencia.

-Esta bien, con permiso.

A las ocho Jacob ya estaba completamente recuperado después de los paños frescos y las pastillas estaba mejor que nunca deseando pasarlo en grande y disfrutar con sus amigos.

**N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Recuerden que, como dijo Emmett no caben los tres. ¿Quién creéis que se quedarán sin cama? Y lo mejor... ¿Dónde dormirá?**

**Estoy muy agradecida por aquellos que me siguen capítulo a capítulo y me van dejando sus reviews para constar si les ha gustado o no mi historia, ¡Les adoro!**

**Love Mia's**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: Las habitaciones

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 4: LAS HABITACIONES

Yo llegué a casa sobre las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Ninguno de los mosqueteros había llegado aún, buena señal, tenia la casa para mi sola y toda la tarde de cuidar a Jacob había servido de algo, se lo estaban pasando bien. Mala señal, que ese domingo me la pasaría cuidando a cuatro borrachos vomitando toda la mañana y que no podrían ir a nadar esa mañana, o sí, depende de como me encontrara. Empezaba a marearme un poco así que me tomé una pastilla de esas, me puse el camisón de Blueberry y me metí en la cama. Poco a poco, a las seis y cuarto más o menos oí llegar a dos de los mosqueteros Jasper y Edward, y a las siete de la mañana llegaron los mosqueteros borrachos mi primo y Emmett. Jasper parecía no estar tampoco del todo bien así que se fue a dormir. Jo, me levanté.

-Las chic...as tienen algo especial....las chic...as son guerreras-Cantaban por todo lo alto del salón mi primo y Emmett.

-Sh,callaos, vais a despertar a Bella, callaos-Replicaba Edward por lo bajito haciéndoles callar.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada ha esto-Le tranquilicé cogiendo a Jacob y hiendo hacía su habitación.

Le quité la ropa, la dejé en el cubo de la ropa sucia y le puse el pijama. Le di una pastilla para que se durmiera y me fui a la habitación de invitados a ver como le iba a Edward.

-Ayudame por favor-Suplico por lo bajito cuando me vio entrar.

-Quien lo diría, tu pidiéndome ayuda a mi-Dije yo sarcástica mientras acostaba a Emmett en la cama y le hacia tragarse la pastilla.

Cuando Emmett se durmió fui a la cocina a comer algo y Edward me acompañó.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunté mirando en la nevera.

-¿Qué hay?-Preguntó jugando con las flores depositadas en el garrón de la mesa.

-¿Quieres...agua?-Pregunté al azar.

-Agua...vale-Respondió acercándose a mi.

-¿Qué hacer?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Busco los vasos-Dijo él inspeccionando cada rincón de la cocina.

-Segunda puerta de la derecha arriba-Le señale mientras colocaba los posa vasos en la mesa y movía el garrón de las flores a la barra de bar de la cocina.

-Los tengo-Digo él depositan dolos en la mesa.

Charlamos hasta casi las ocho y media de la mañana, incluso al final acabamos comiendo unas galletas de chocolate que no sabía ni que estaban allí, las encontró Edward.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama-Dije cortando la conversación.

-Si, creo que tienes razón es una buena idea-Contestó él recogiendo los vasos.

-No hace falta que los recojas, dentro de media hora Jessica estará aquí...así que no te preocupes-Le dije mirándole.

-Buenas noches-Le desee cuando me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

-Buenos días-Me deseo con su tono irónico y su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Seguí caminando hacía mi habitación, una vez en ella me duché y después, una vez me sequé el pelo y me lo planché me volví a poner el camisón preparada para volver a la cama y esta vez si intentar dormir sin que nada me lo estropeara. Salí del cuarto de baño y visualicé en mi móvil, un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí y en el decía:

_Hola, perdona que te escriba tan tarde o pronto según tu quieras mirarlo pero tengo un problema y necesito un lugar donde dormir. Buenos días, Edward._

Perfecto. Y ahora que, que aré con él. Seguro que Emmett y Jasper ocupan toda la habitación de invitados y él no tiene sitio,¡genial! Salí de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Estaba justo delante de la puerta que daba a mi zona, apoyado en una columna y con su radiante sonrisa dibujada en la cara y para rematar solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama, tenia el torso duro completamente desnudo en el que se marcaban perfectamente sus abdominales. Me escapé como pude de mis pensamientos y me acerqué un poco a él así que él hizo lo mismo quedándonos frente a frente.

-Hola-Dijo él con esa sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Hola,no veo el problema, ve a dormir con mi primo que el tiene una cama de matrimonio-contesté a la pregunta muy fríamente.

-Lo he intentando, créeme, pero Jacob se estira mucho, además ronca y lo siento pero no puedo dormir. Así que el único sitio que me queda...-Me dijo mirando de reojo hacía la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡AH, no! Eso ni lo sueñes, conmigo solo duermen mis ligues y tu no eres ninguno de ellos así que...siento no poder ayudarte-le dije dirigiéndome hacía la puerta.

-¿En serio vas a dejarme aquí? No te doy ni un poquito de pena-Me dijo mirando con ojitos de corderillo.

-Bueno, esta bien...ve al sofá, seguro que estas cómodo allí-Le dije riendo y cerrando mi puerta en sus narices.

-Bella, no me puedes hacer esto. Bella, por favor, ábreme-Pedía suplicante.

Como podía resistirme a la esplendida voz, a una pícara y esplendida voz. Podía, pero la pregunta era si quería. Así que al final le abrí la puerta.

-Vamos, pasa. Eso si, vas a dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama y como intentes algo todo tu cuerpo se verá arrogado por la ventana con una mini falda blanca y un top rosa, -¿Entendido?-Pregunté con mirada asesina.

-Claro, por supuesto-Aseguró riéndose de mi estupidez.

Eran la una del mediodía y decidí desayunar e ir a la piscina a nadar un rato. Me levanté de la cama y vi que Edward aún dormía. Se le veía adorable. Me vestí y me fui a desayunar. Nadie se había levantando aún excepto Jessica.

-¿Cómo amaneció el día?-Me preguntó muy alegre.

-Bien-Le aseguré.

-¿Desea desayunar o esperara la señorita a la comida?-Me preguntó amablemente.

-Creo que desayunaré solo de una fruta y un vasito de leche-Le dije mientras me dirigía al salón para encender la tele.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Edward con una cara de alegría parecida a la de una persona que ha descansado una semana entera.

-¿Cómo esta Jessica?-Preguntó simpático Edward.

-Muy bien. ¿Y usted qué tal ha dormido?-Preguntó Jessica sonriente.

-De perlas, no sabe usted lo bien que se duerme en la cama de la Señorita Isabella-Respondió Edward extendiendo una iluminadora sonrisa hacia mi.

-¡Oh, ya veo!-Dijo Jessica mirándonos a los dos.

-No Jessica, ¡No es lo que usted cree! Es que Edward...-Me cortaron.

El timbre sonó y Jessica fue ha abrir la puerta sin dejarme terminar de contar que Edward y yo no nos habíamos acostado juntos, bueno, si juntos pero no juntos juntos.

-¿Porque lo hiciste animal? Ahora Jessica va ha pensar que tu y yo...¡Hay no!-Dije yo horrorizada.

-Tranquila, tarde o temprano el mundo lo tiene que saber-Me dijo él seriamente arropándome contra su cuerpo.

-Que tu y yo no nos hemos acostado ¡AGHH! Te odio-Le dije gritando y me dirigí hacía la piscina para intentar relajarme.

**N/A: Pues si, Edward es quién ha tenido que "acostarse" con Bella...jajaja!**

**Espero que me sigan y que lo estén disfrutando, les quiero!**

**Love Mia's**

**Sus reviews me dan vida!**


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: La piscina

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 5: LA PISCINA

Me encontraba nadando en mi piscina climatizada. Que bien me sentía, estaba tan relajada que no me podía creer que fuera cierto. Paré a descansar y recordé que me había dejado mi bebida energética en la mesa del comedor después de discutir con Edward Salí de la piscina, me sequé un poco las manos y usé el móvil para llamar a la cocina de la casa y así que Cristina me trajera mi bebida que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-Casa de Bella y Jacob. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Contestó Jessica.

-Jessica, necesito que me traiga mi bebida energética que me dejé encima de la mesa del comedor, junto a la tele. Estoy en la piscina-Le dije y acto seguido colgué sin despedirme y menos al oír la voz de Edward aproximándose al teléfono.

Volví a tirarme a la piscina y hice unos metros más para después pararme y esperar a Jessica, quien estaba a punto de llamar otra vez ya que me estaba deshidratando. De repente percibí esa sonrisa que tantos problemas me había causado el último día, él.

-¿Qué puñetas haces tu aquí?-Pregunté enfadada mientras salía de la piscina y cubría mi cuerpo con la toalla.

-Bueno, perdona. Jessica tenía mucho trabajo atendiendo al jardinero y me pidió que te lo trajera- Dijo con cara de disculpa.

-Si esas son disculpas no las acepto. Jessica se lo va ha decir a mi primo, estoy segura-Le dije preocupada.

-Tranquila, le decimos a Jessica que guardé nuestro secreto-Me aseguro, confiado.

-No es ningún secreto porque tu y yo no nos hemos acostado juntos, de ese modo. Pero...esta bien, que lo guarde-Dije reflexionando y dándole la razón.

-¿En serio,me estas dando la razón?-Me dijo sarcástico.

-Bueno,tengo que pasarme de agua unos segundos. Aguantame la toalla por favor y espera allá, justo delante de la ducha, que sino cojo frío.-Dije casi obligando lo a que lo hiciera.

-Esta bien, vamos-Contesto moviéndose hacía la ducha detrás de mi.

Al legar a la ducha él se sentó en una de las hamacas y yo me desprendí de mi toalla y se la tiré. Me puse despacio debajo de la ducha y puse el agua caliente al máximo.

-¡Ah! Me estoy quemando-Grité.

-Espera, dejame que te ayude-Me dijo levantándose y girando el grifo de tal manera que saliera tibia, justo como yo la quería.

-Gracias-Respondí

Acabé de ducharme diez minutos más tarde.

-Me puede tapar con toalla, por favor-Pregunté algo avergonzada.

-Si, claro-Afirmó enseguida.

Se levantó de inmediato yo me puse de espaldas a él y el me arropó y me cubrió con la toalla haciendo que mi espalda se quedara pegada a su torso perfecto.

-¿Así mejor?-Preguntó

-Mucho mejor, gracias-Le agradecí mientras me giraba hacía él y nos quedábamos frente a frente.

Me absorbió su mirada cuando de pronto nuestros rostros se estaban acercando el uno al otro, mi corazón latía más fuerte. Era una sensación increíble, no la había sentido nunca por nadie. ¡A, no! No, era imposible, yo, enamorarme. No. Y en aquel momento justo cuando nuestros labios estaban al borde del roce. Aparecieron las tres mosqueteros.

-¿Interrumpimos? -Dijo mi primo pasando directamente.

-¡Qué va!-Dijo Edward.

-No, no, nada. Que me deje la toalla en el comedor y llamé a Jessica para que me la trajera pero al final vino él porque....eme...porque ella tenía mucho trabajo con el jardinero que ya llegó-Dije consiguiendo salir de ese apuro.

-Si, ya, claro. Si ya notaba jo que te estaba pasando la saliva, digo la toalla-Dijo riendo Emmett.

-Bueno que,¿ te vienes?-Preguntó mi primo a Edward.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Edward curioso.

-A bañarte-Le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Claro, pero...no tenemos bañadores-Objetó Edward.

-Ja, claro...-dijo Jacob.

-Ja sé,¿ y si os llevo yo de compras?-dije yo todo ilusionada.

-No sé, Bells-Respondió mi primo.

-Va, será divertido-Respondió Edward.

-Si, va chicos todo sea por poder bañarnos-Dijo Jasper.

**N/A: Siempre hay alguien que acaba estropeando las escenas perfectas, ¿no creéis? Pero tranquilos, eso es porque vendrán de mejores, o al menos en mis historia :P**

**Love Mia's**

**Necesito de vuestros reviews para seguir adelante!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: La Posada

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 6: LA POSADA

A las cinco de la tarde empezaba el partido que los chicos querían ir a ver con unas entradas que me regalaron cantando en el restaurante que poco después yo le regalé a mi primo .Yo debía de ir a La Posada porque esa noche me habían invitado a cantar.

-Seguro que gana el Madrid-Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mi.

-Si ya, seguro-Respondí yo con sarcasmo.

Esta vez mi primo se había sentado en la parte delantera del coche conmigo y los tres mosqueteros iban sentados detrás.

-¿Vamos a comprar cerveza?-Preguntó Emmett excitado a mi primo.

-Por supuesto, colega-Respondió mi primo chocando las manos con el estúpido.

-¡Ah no! Pueden comprar cerveza pero no se pasen o no va ha entrar en casa-Dije con tono severo.

-Esta bien-Bufó mi primo con cara de decepción.

-¡Oh vamos Jacob! No intentes que cambie de opinión. Sabes que a mi también me gusta la fiesta y que también me gusta beber....-Dije siendo interrumpida.

-Y mucho-Susurró Edward.

-Te he oído-Le repliqué.

-Vamos prima de Jacob...solo sera una...tarde-Dijo Emmett suplicante.

-No les digo que no beban sino que si lo hacen lo hagan con moderación-Les expliqué.

-Esta bien, ¿cinco?-Dijo Jacob.

-De acuerdo, cinco. Pero no más de cinco-Dije ya llegando al estadio.

Los mosqueteros bajaron antes de que me diera tiempo ha apagar el motor del coche. Jacob, Emmett y Jasper ya iban hacia el estadio cuando Edward bajó tranquilamente del coche.

-¿Lo prometes verdad?-Pregunté con cara seria, mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí- Afirmó sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos.

-Controla a las bestias por favor-Le pedí mientras encendía de nuevo el motor del coche.

-¿Porqué no te quedas?-Preguntó sonando indiferente.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir ha hacer algunas cosas-Le dije desviando la mirada hacia el volante.

-¡Oh, claro! Compras-Dijo él sarcástico llamando mi atención.

-No gracioso, esta vez no. Tengo que ir a La Posada-Le expliqué.

-¿Borracha tan pronto? Esto no puede ser nada bueno- Dijo enseñando su encantadora sonrisa.

-Tío, ¿Te vienes o qué?-Preguntó mi primo chillándole a lo lejos.

-Bueno...debo irme. Adiós-Dije pisando el acelerador.

Recorrí todo el centro de Madrid hasta llegar a La Posada pisando el acelerador a fondo en tres cuartos de hora estuve allí.

-¡Bella!- Dijo Carlaslie abrazándome entusiasmado.

-Siento el retraso Carlaslie. Ya sabes, mi primo y sus colegas-Dije yo irónica.

-Ven por aquí que debemos empezar las pruebas de sonido y el ensayo general cuanto antes-Dijo nerviosamente mientras me acompañaba al escenario.

El escenario no era demasiado grande, ni era pequeño, tampoco. Me sentía bien, ya había cantado otras veces en ese escenario incluso antes de trabajar para mi primo estuve trabajando unos meses.

-¿Hay demasiado luz Bella?-Preguntó de repente Carlaslie apuntando al foco central.

-No, esta perfecto, solo que debe apuntar hacía abajo y no directo a mi rostro, por favor- Pedí a los técnicos de luz.

-¿Así mejor?-Preguntó uno de los muchachos quién creí reconocer, de una noche.

-Mucho mejor ,gracias-Dije sonriente.

Estuve allí hasta las ocho de la noche que fue cuando acabé de ensayar las canciones que esa noche debía cantar.

-Esta bien, creo que está perfecto-Dijo Carlaslie haciendo que los técnicos aplaudieran mientras yo bajaba del escenario.

-Carlaslie, tengo que ir a casa por mi vestido y ha ducharme-Le expliqué.

-Esta bien, antes de las diez tienes que estar aquí-Me ordenó.

Salí de La Posada y al entrar en el departamento me encontré con la casa vacía, no vi ni a Jessica merodeando de un lado para otro de la casa, nadie.

-¡Jessica!-Llamé por toda casa.

-Hola Señorita Bella-Me dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-¿Ha llamado alguien?-Pregunté al percatarme que me había pasado el día fuera.

-Si, su tía llamo para preguntar como estaba Jacob y para saber si sus amigos habían llegado bien-Contestó con mi cubo de ropa en la mano.

Miré en el interior de mi cubo, porque no recordaba haber dejado un vaqueros y menos de chico.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dije mientras sacaba los pantalones y una camisa de mi cubo.

-Lo encontré en su habitación Señorita. Puede que sean de Edward, ¿recuerda?-Dijo con cara alegre.

-Como no voy a recordarlo. Pero tranquila, que esta se la devuelvo-Dije haciendo una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Fácil-Dije.

Le expliqué mi plan al cual le había puesto el nombre de "Venganza rosa" por dejar su ropa interior entre mis camisetas y faldas.

-¡Pero señorita, toda su ropa se va ha quedar rosa!-Exclamó sorprendida.

-Veo que es usted muy lista, Jessica-Dije sarcástica mientras la empujaba hacia el cuarto de la lavadora.

-Y después,¿que hago con ella?-Preguntó un tanto asustada.

-Hacele sitio en el armario que se encuentra delante de la cama y pon allí toda la ropa que llevaba en la maleta más la que le vas a lavar ahora-Ordené volviendo a mi malévola risa.

**N/A: Encima que Bella le deja dormir con ella pone todo su ropa sucia en el cubo de Bella, inaceptable!**

**Espero que les guste. Para el próximo traigo un toque de humor ;)**

**Love Mia's**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: Venganza rosa

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 7: VENGANZA ROSA

A las nueve de la noche ya estaba con los mosqueteros en el departamento. Jacob, Jasper y Emmett se fueron a las habitaciones a ducharse y Edward tubo que ducharse en mi cuarto.

-Tendré que ducharme aquí-Dijo como sin tener más remedio con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular.

-Si claro, pobrecito-Dije yo pensando en la cara que se le quedaría cuando viera su "ropa".

-Bueno, voy a buscar mi ropa-Dijo dirigiéndose hacía la otra habitación.

Mientras él se fue comprobé que mi plan estuviera listo, según lo previsto. Abrí el armario y visualice la mitad de su ropa rosa, completamente rosa palo. Mire abajo y vi unas cajas tapadas las cuales no recordé estuvieran allí antes ni tampoco sabía que había dentro.

Abrí las tres cajas y vi que allí se encontraba la ropa de Edward lavada y planchada. En la primera ropa de cada día, en la segundo ropa formal y en la tercera...¡Vaya!, se encontraba toda su ropa interior y una cajita pequeña donde había varios pendientes que se solía cambiar según la ocasión.

Que buena era Jessica, puso en marcha mi plan pero un poco a su manera para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado y yo no me acabara arrepintiendo. Porque toda esa ropa colgada era la ropa que todos mis ligues se dejaban en casa o que mi primo la cambiaba por ropa vieja tan solo para joderlos. Oí a Edward acostarse a gran velocidad así que cerré las cajas y el armario lo más rápido que pude e intenté disimular buscando algo en los cajones de mi comodín.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Dijo con cara de enfadado.

-¿Qué ropa?, no lo sé, tu sabrás-Dije yo sin mirarlo mientras seguía buscando en los cajones.

-Bella no te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de que te estoy hablando. Sé muy bien que esta es una de tus venganzas porque ayer no pudiste ir de compras por mi culpa. Pero esto no tiene ningún tipo de gracia-Dijo en tono severo, sonaba bastante enfadado.

-Si sabes todo eso señor listillo también sabrás donde están tus ropas ¿no?-Le dije.

Me cogió por los hombros y me tiró en la cama, se echó sobre mi con solo la toalla rodándole la cintura y se acercó a mi dejando tan solo unos centímetros entre nuestros labios.

-¿Dime dónde esta?-Me dijo con tono amenazante.

-Quitate de encima-Le dije empujándolo.

-¿Porque haces esto?-Dijo quitándose ligeramente para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Porque dejaste tu ropa interior entre mis cosas? Todo huele a ti-Dije enfadada empujándolo de nuevo.

-Porque tu el primer día nos dejaste claro que lo debíamos de dejar en el cubo, que Jessica no estaba aquí para recoger nuestra porquería-Dijo imitando mi voz.

-No me imites. Tu ropa esta en ese armario, te hice sitio ja que te vas a quedar un día más durmiendo aquí.-Le expliqué señalando el armario.

Se levantó y se dirigió al armario poco después de que yo me despidiera de él. Bajé las escaleras corriendo ya que no quería presenciar la escena en que Edward me gritaba. Cerré la puerta del departamento.

-¡BELLA!-oí a Edward gritar enfadadísimo.

Le oí pegar un portazo en la puerta y empezar a bajar las escaleras. Así que me metí en el coche y justo cuando él salió con la cara roja del enfado yo pisé el acelerador y por el retrovisor vi como me gritaba.

-Bella me las vas a pagar, te lo juro-Me gritaba.

Me partí de risa todo el camino. Era espectacular lo mal que le sentaba el rosa, es decir su corbata rosa no le sentaba tan mal, pero ir todo de rosa le sentaba realmente ridículo. Me reí tanto que casi me choco contra un coche al recordar como se reía la gente de la calle al verlo.

-Bella, solo falta un cuarto para las diez, date prisa. ¿Qué as estado haciendo estas casi dos horas?-Me decía Carlaslie empujándome hacia el camerino.

Me encerró en el camerino y me vestí tan rápido como pude. Ya me había maquillado cuando salí de la ducha y solo me tenía que recoger un poco el pelo, y listo.

Salí al escenario, la música era perfecta y mi voz también sonaba estupenda con los efectos. El local se iba llenando y yo buscaba entre la gente a los mosqueteros. Bueno, buscaba a Edward.

Las dos de la mañana, acabé de cantar, la gente aplaudió eufórica y yo bajé del escenario contenta, dando las gracias al público.

-Enhorabuena prima, has estado genial-Me felicitó mi primo.

-De maravilla-Me dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-Dije algo preocupada.

-¿Edward?...encontró buena compañía y se quedó fuera del local, charlando-Dijo Jacob sonriente.

Tenía que hacer algo, era mi venganza. Una venganza para que esa noche no se le acercara ni una chica, ni guapas ni feas y en cambio estaba gozando de buena compañía, debía impedirlo.

-Chicos, voy afuera, a llamar a Rose-Les dije dirigiéndome a la salida en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Salí de La Posada y allí estaba, sonriente con tres chicas y repito, tres. Comencé a caminar hacia él preguntándome que había pasado con su conjunto rosa, porque o Jessica le había dicho la verdad o no lograba entenderlo.

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?-Le pregunté captando la atención de las tres chicas menos la de él.

-Bueno chicas, como os iba contando...-Dijo ignorándome por completo.

Está bien, tu lo as querido, pensé.

-Chicas-Le corté atrayendo otra vez su atención-Este chico, se acuesta cada noche conmigo y está saliendo con una de mis mejores amigas, ¿seguro qué queréis esto?

-¿Pero qué haces?-Preguntó molesto.

Las chicas desaparecieron en menos de medio minuto y él se quedó solo.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?-Suspiró frustrado.

-Esto era solo para joderte por no poderte mi conjunto rosa que mandé a lavar especialmente para esta noche-Le dije en tono serio sin poder resistirme a una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que graciosa-Dijo enfadado.

-Mañana, como último día que estarás en mi departamento, es decir, para celebrarlo me llevaras de compras a donde yo quiera-Dije sin posibilidad al cambio.

-Acepto, pero yo conduzco-Dijo sacando esa maravillosa sonrisa de nuevo.

**N/A:¿Cómo empezaron la semana? Espero mejor que yo, ya estoy reventada y solo estamos a martes :S**

**Les gustó el toque de humor? , me van contando si?**

**Muchas gracias por todos los que me seguís, estoy realmente encantada, les quiero!**

**Love Mia's**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: Día de compras

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 8: DÍA DE COMPRAS

Llegué al departamento a las tres y media de la mañana asegurando el tener tiempo suficiente para descansar y tener energía para el día que me esperaba. Un día de compras.

Edward llegó sobre las cinco de la mañana, y lo sé porque se encargó de ponerme el despertador justo en mi oreja para pegarme un susto tan grande que di contra el comodín y al final me tubo que poner hielo en la herida.

-Que descanses bien, mi amor-Dijo en tono romántico y sarcástico.

-No soy tu amor así que no me llames así-Dije enfadada girándome hacia el lado contrario.

-Pero si dormimos juntos-Dijo triste.

-Razón de más. Te dejo dormir en mi cama así que no me llames mi amor-Dije imitando eso último como si fuera él.

El había llegado a casa dos horas después que yo por lo que sabía necesitaba descansar más que yo así, que decidí despertar le en ese mismo instante para devolverle la jugarreta del despertador de la noche anterior.

-Arriba dormilón que nos espera un día de compras alucinante-Dije con emoción despertado le.

-No, aún no. Dejame dormir un rato más-Dijo con voz ronca girándose hacia el otro lado.

-Edward, lo prometiste-Le dije tirando de su brazo.

-Está bien-Bufó mientras tiraba de mi brazo y yo me caía sobre él.

-¿Sabes?, eres un estúpido-Le dije intentando escaparme de entre sus brazos.

-¿Porque me llamas ahora estúpido?-Preguntó extraño pero sonriente.

-Ayer no te pusiste mi conjunto rosa-Dije sonriente.

Se quedó mirándome un buen rato.

-Ya,ya-Dijo tirándome hacía el otro lado de la cama y levantándose.

Desayunamos unas ricas tostadas, fruta, mermelada, tortilla...un poco de todo. Salimos del apartamento a las nueve de la mañana y cerré con la tarjeta al pensar que los chicos no se despertarían hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. También dejé uno de mis móviles ya que mi primo solo tenía el de ese móvil y así no me llamaría para pedirme cualquier cosa o preguntarme donde estaba.

-¿En qué piensas?-Dijo acompañándome hacía la puerta del coche del acompañante.

-Eh...Nada importante-Dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó con cara de cansado.

-Un segundo-Dije saliendo del mini.

-¿Pero donde vas?-Dijo saliendo del coche y observándome.

-Me apetece descapotar el mini-Dije tirando de la parte trasera-¡Vamos! Ayudame.

Descapotamos el coche y nos volvimos ha meter en el. Encendí el reproductor y me aseguré de que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Qué miras?-Me dijo inspeccionando su camisa.

-¡Oh!, nada, solo si llevabas el cinturón puesto-Dije volviendo le a mirar sarcástica.

-¿No esperaras que me lo ponga?-Me dijo sorprendido.

-Pues si, ha eso esperaba-Dije.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Edward, ponte el cinturón-Le dije ahora enfadada.

-¡No!-Dijo como un crío consentido.

-Edward, no estoy para tus berrinches así que si te lo quieres poner te lo pones y sino vé hacía el centro de Madrid-Dije enfadada mirando hacía el otro lado.

Mientras el coche arrancaba me percaté de que realmente la gente de ese barrio no tenia nada mejor que hacer que observar mi vida como si estuvieran en el cine mirando una película, y que una señora aún después de habernos callado nos seguía mirando.

-¿Y usted que mira señora?-Dije enfadada dirigiéndome a ella.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se encargó de apretar el acelerador tanto como pudo de la vergüenza que seguramente estaría pasando. No quise decir lo que le dije a esa señora, es más, nunca había dicho algo así a alguien. Pero con Edward siempre era diferente, era un yo que sabía que era la real, un yo que empezaba a descubrir desde que Edward se había instalado en mi vida como por arte de magia.

-Vale, esta bien-Dijo aparcando el coche a un lado de la calle.

Lo miré extrañada, acto seguido mi sonrisa se ensanchó sin tan siquiera querelo cuando lo vi atarse el cinturón.

-¿Contenta?-Preguntó sin mirarme volviendo ha acelerar.

-¡Gracias,gracias,gracias!-Dije emocionada abrazándome a él.

-Bella...-Dijo intentando ver la carretera.

-Lo siento-Dije apartándome.

Le estuve haciéndole dar vueltas por diferentes tiendas de todo el centro hasta la una del mediodía cuando acabó reventado.

-¿Podemos parar?-Pidió sentándose en un restaurante de la zona.

-Esta bien-Dije sentándome en frente suya.

Habíamos ido ha parar a la misma cafetería que estuvimos el primer día que los mosqueteros llegaron a la ciudad. Bueno, la parte del restaurante, y como no, Mike nos atendió llevándonos a la mesa más apartada del restaurante como si fuéramos una pareja ideal.

-Esta es vuestra mesa, que disfuteis-Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Gracias-Dijo Edward sentándose.

-Si, gracias Mike-Dije sarcástica sonriendo le.

Era mediodía, así que comimos con tranquilidad. Edward pidió carne con salsa, no sé muy bien que era pero como no me gusta la carne tampoco se lo pedí. En cambio, yo pedí pasta, tortelinies con salsa de queso, muy bueno.

-¿Está bueno?-Me preguntó de repente.

-Si, muy buenos. ¿Y...que tal tu carne?-Dije inspeccionando su plato.

-Pues, también, muy bueno ¿Quieres probar un poco?-Me dijo ofreciéndome su plato.

-No me gusta la carne-Dije con algo de asco.

-Oye, Bella-Me dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Si?, dime-Dije con mis cinco sentidos sobre él.

-Había pensado que...esta tarde, como Jacob y los demás estarán en casa todo el día pues...que ¿podríamos ir al cine?Si te apetece, claro-Dijo algo avergonzado.

-Si, claro, me apetece ir al cine-Dije levantándome.

-¿Vamos ahora, tan pronto?-Preguntó extraño sacando el móvil para comprobar la hora.

Yo, hice lo mismo y me quedé algo escandalizada cuando vi que eran las tres y media de la tarde, habíamos pasado allí dos horas y media.

Me puse ha pensar, lo que me pasaba con Edward no era normal, no era nada normal. En su día ya juré en cuerpo y alma que era libre y que así quería seguir, pero una fuerza sobrehumana me atrapaba a él, me detenía y me hacía retroceder hasta llegar ha su altura, hasta rozar su pecho con mi espalda, su piel contra mi piel.

N/A: ¿No le pareció muy cruel por parte de Edward no ponerse su conjunto rosa? Ja,ja,ja

Deseo que les encante. Contádmelo en un review, si...Les adoro

Love Mia's


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: Tarde de cine

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 9: TARDE DE CINE

Dejó mi mini aparcado casi en frente del cine y me ayudó a colocar todas las bolsas en el maletero poco después de volver a poner la capota del coche ya que empezaba ha hacer fresco y yo solo iba con una manga.

Entramos en el cine y miramos el tablón de las películas, yo ya tenía claro que película quería ir a ver. Era una comedia romántica, mi temática de cine preferida, así que solo me fije en esa. Pero, poco después, a mi lado Edward se miraba con una devoción increíble una película llamada "shutter island".

-¿De qué va?-Dije apuntando a la película.

-De un inspector que tiene que ir a buscar a una asesina en esta isla y que se acaba volviendo loco -Dijo con una emoción que le llenó el rostro de felicidad.

-¡Ah!...-Dije sin querer decepcionarlo ante mi respuesta.

-¿No te gusta, verdad?-Dijo mirándome decepcionado.

-Bueno, simplemente nunca he visto películas de ese tipo así que no sé...-Dije intentando sonar convincente.

-Entonce, ¿Cuál vemos?-Preguntó mientras seguía investigando detenidamente todas las películas.

-¿Quién es el actor principal?-Dije viendo que era el acto perfecto.

-¿De la película? Leonardo Di Caprio, ¿por?-Preguntó confuso.

-Porque es bueno ver cosas nuevas, cambiar un poco- Dije dirigiendome a comprar las entradas.

A pesar de que no me hiciera ningún tipo de grácia el tema de la película y que, sabía que probablemente esa noche tendría pesadillas preferí arriesgarme. Pensandolo bien no sería tan malo, mi actor preferido saldría en la mayoría de la escenas de la película y...estaría con Edward.

-Dos entradas para Sutter Island-Dije entusiasmada.

-Aquí tiene señorita, 13€-Me pidió congiendolos por debajo del cristal.

-Vamos a por palomitas-Dije tirando del brazo de Edward.

-¿A que viene tanta emoción? Desde que te he dicho que Leonardo era el actor principal la película se ha transformado en lo mejor del mundo-Dije algo serio.

-Simple casualidad, solo lo hago por devolverte el favor de acompañarme-Dije sentandome en la butaca.

-Ya,claro-Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba la película.

La sala estaba prácticamente vacia lo que no era extraño ya que era el setimo día que retrasmitian la película, pero por lo que se ve Edward aún no la había visto y yo, yo hubiera preferido no verla. Durante la película chillé lo más flojo que pude, le tiré palomitas a Edward en los momentos que me aburria, me abracé a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro cuando no quería ver lo que pasaría o cuando salia alguna cosa relacionada con la sangre.

-Bella, ¿puedes dejarme de tirar palomitas?-Preguntó divertido mirando a la pantalla.

-¿Quién?, ¿Yo?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Abre la boca-Dijo con un puñado de palomitas en la mano.

-No-Dije oponiendo resistencia mientras me intentaba meter las palomitas en la boca.

-¿No querías palomitas?-Decía mientras me las tiraba por el pelo.

-¡Edward!-Dije pegándolo en el brazo.

-¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Quieres más palomitas?-Decía mientras terminaba de tirarme las últimas.

De repente, se me escapó un bostezo y unas diez o doce palomitas fueron a parar directamente a mi garganta atragantando me mientras Edward se reía encantado con la nueva película que yo misma había ocasionado.

-¿Estas cansada?-Me preguntó una vez terminó de reírse.

-Un poco-Dije tapándome la boca y masticando las palomitas.

-Vamos-Dijo conduciéndome hacía el coche.

La verdad es que no me di ni cuenta de que eran las siete de la tarde. Me acordé que entramos en el cine a eso de las seis de la tarde, con lo que nos habíamos perdido la mitad de la película.

-¿Me sueltas la mano para que pueda ir al asiento del conductor?-Me preguntó sonriente.

-¡Oh!, lo siento, no me di cuenta-Dije avergonzada soltándole la mano.

¡Oh dios! No me había ni percatado de que nuestras manos estaban unidas hasta que me lo dijo. Cuanta vergüenza había pasado, además, seguramente lo hizo ha propósito aprovechando que estaba cansada y que me estaba quedando dormida, por lo que tampoco no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerme el cinturón.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó atándose el cinturón.

Por aquel entonces yo ya me había quedado ligeramente dormida, aunque seguía oyéndole y percibiendo su presencia no estaba allí.

-Hay Bella, ¿Qué voy ha hace contigo?-Se dijo para si mismo.

Se desató otra vez el cinturón pasó por encima mio y me ató el cinturón. Empezaba ha tener frío ya que el coche estaba congelado, lo cual también notó porque le oí desabrocharse su chaqueta, que yo misma le había comprado esa mañana, y ponérmela por encima y después encender la calefacción. Finalmente encendió el reproductor, el que, sonó tan fuerte como lo habíamos dejado al venir y me desperté.

-Lo siento, duérmete, ya te llamaré cuando lleguemos-Dijo con voz tranquila.

-La música clásica está delante mío-Dije cerrando los ojos abatida por el cansancio.

Le oí reírse y después de acercarse y apoyarse en mis rodillas abrió el compartimento situado delante mio, abrí un poco los ojo y los vi con uno de los CDs en la mano.

La música fue perfecta para dormirme de nuevo en un sueño mucho más profundo que el anterior.

**N/A: Siento haberles abandonado estos días. Pero han surgido algunos problemas en mi vida o en la vida de algunas de mis amigas/hermanas que, desde aquí les mando muchos besos :)**

**Ginegine: **Gracias por empezar a leer mi historia. Deseo que me sigas :)

**Aimer Cullen: Amb tú he compartit moments que mai soblidaran, gracis per apoiar-me perque penjes sa historia.**

**Valee: **Me alegro que te guste, ya me irás contantdo.

**SexwithEdwardCullen: **Me gusta este nombre...jaja! Más él pero el nombre tampoco está nada mal. Siento no actualizar antes. Intentaré no despistarme la próxima vez. Besos!

**Junno: **Adoro tus reviews y espero seguir encontrandolos en todos, todos mis capítulos, ¿si? Muchas gracias, tus reviews significan mucho para mi autoestima **:D**

**Love Mia's**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: Bañándome con él

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 10: BAÑANDOME CON ÉL

Me desperté y miré a mi alrededor desconcertada, estaba en mi habitación y no sabía como había llegado allí. Supuse que Edward habría pedido a mi primo que me despertara y mi primo prefirió subirme en brazos. Miré al despertador, las dos de la mañana, me giré al otro lado pero Edward no estaba, así que me incorporé para ver si se encontraba por allí. Estaba en la terraza mirando a la ciudad así que decidí levantarme sin hacer ruido, me puse mi camisón y una bata por encima y me dirigí hacia la terraza de mi habitación. Me acerqué a él sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Gracias-Susurré a su oído dulcemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar, ¿no crees?-Dijo girándose hacía mi y quedándonos cara a cara.

-Esta bien, ya me voy-Susurré triste dirigiéndome hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Espera-Dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y arrastrándome hacia él.

Mi espalda se quedó reposando sobre su duro pecho. De repente, mi sangre corría ha más velocidad por mis venas y mi corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Lo siento-Me susurró apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo.

La mañana siguiente me levanté a las diez de la mañana recuperada del todo de un día como el de ayer. Así que pensé en ir a la piscina y luego ya desayunaría con los chicos antes de despedirme de ellos. Me levanté de la cama cuando algo tiró de mi y caí de nuevo en ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me preguntó con su sonrisa pícara.

-Buenos días, a la piscina. ¿Vienes?-Dije con felicidad.

-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras-Dijo saltando de la cama.

-Cambiate tu primero que pediré a Cristina que traiga toallas y todo lo que necesitamos-Dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Bella, me lo pase...bien ayer-Dijo su parte sarcástica.

-Ya es algo-Dije sonriente-Yo también me lo pasé bien, o puede que más que eso.

Desaparecí de la habitación sin poder creer lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser que me estuviera enamorando de él? Oh vamos Bells, si es uno más de ellos, es uno de los mosqueteros, no tiente nada de diferente de ellos.

-Hola Señorita Isabella-Dijo Jessica de repente.

-Hola, trae dos toallas a la piscina, bebidas y limpia un poco las hamacas y las mesitas si lo necesitan ¿si?-Dije girándome.

-En seguida-Oí decirle.

Me dirigí hacía mi habitación para avisar a Edward de que ya estaba todo listo y de paso para cambiarme. De camino a la habitación me encontré con Emmett quién me preguntó si estaba listo el desayuno. Le dije que no y medio le ordené que se fuera de nuevo a la cama, que yo ya les avisaría.

-Una última cosa-Dijo Emmett llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije girándome hacia él.

-¿As visto a Edward?-Me preguntó curioso.

-No-Respondí escapándome de más preguntas.

No sabía que decirle, le hubiera podido decir que si perfectamente, que estaba en mi habitación y que se quedaba a dormir allí porque no tenía sitio en la otra habitación. Pero y si se lo llegara a decir a mi primo, no soportaría que todos los mosqueteros unidos me hicieran bromas a todas horas del día. Además, la presencia de Edward cada vez me era más cómoda y me hacia sacar un yo que me gustaba y no quería que se fuera.

-¿Vamos?-Dijo Edward sonriente.

-Claro-Dije devolviendo le la sonrisa.

Puede que nos pasásemos unas dos horas en el agua, no lo sé, tenia la noción de tiempo perfectamente perdida y era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-Se me esta arrugando la piel-Dijo inspeccionando cada rincón de sus manos.

-Si, creo que deberíamos salir ya. Me he encontrado antes a Emmett y le he dicho que lo llamaría para ir a desayunar juntos-Dije saliendo del agua.

-¿A dónde vais ha ir?-Dijo con voz molesta.

-No, me refiero a desayunar aquí, todos juntos-Dije sonriente.

-Oh, claro, eso estaría bien. Pero yo creo que nos podríamos quedar un rato más, es decir deben de ser las diez de la mañana o así-Propuso con voz convincente.

Yo, ya llevaba la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo así, que no tenía intención de volver a meterme en el agua. Estaba de pie en el bordillo de la piscina cuando de pronto una gran fuerza tiró de mi tobillo haciéndome caer al agua.

-Edward, te voy ha matar-Dije echando mi pelo para atrás.

-Es que no acatas mi ordenes-Dijo sonriente empezando ha nadar lo más rápido que pudo.

Me preguntaba si el chico sabría que práctico natación y la respuesta también la sabía porque fue él mismo quien en su día me rodeó con la toalla. Me planteé varias veces en dejarle un poco de margen, pero como de ninguna manera pensaba en dejarme ganar, decidí ir tras él en seguida. Empecé ha nadar y no me fue nada difícil el pillarlo aunque lo de retenerlo fue otra cosa.

-Te lo mereces-Dije nadando hacia la escalera después de ahogarlo.

-Ven aquí-Dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y tirando de ella otra vez.

-Eres un estúpido-Chillé mientras caía sobre él.

Fuimos nadando hasta el otro extremo de la piscina y me retó ha una carrera, la cual gané y claro, después de ello se replanteó el salir de una buena vez del agua.

-Bueno, deberíamos salir, ¿no crees?-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

-Te he ganado-Dije con emoción cogiendo sus tobillos.

-Si, ya veo que te gusta ganar-Dijo intentando desacere de mis manos.

-Por supuesto-Dije riendo.

Nos cambiamos y le dije a Edward que llamara a Jessica para que nos sirviera la comida porque en teoría ya debería de estar preparada, mientras yo, iría a despertar al resto de mosqueteros para que desayunaran con nosotros.

-Emmett, Jasper el desayuno ya esta servido, podéis ir a desayunar-Les dije tranquilamente.

-Gandul, primo, tienes que levantarte ya, debes ir a desayunar con los mosque...digo con tus amigos-Dije tapándome la boca al percatarme de mi error.

Jacob era una persona trabajadora pero era imposible de despertar, ni tan siquiera oía el ruido del despertador, y fue por eso mismo que decidí hacer el gran salón que separaba las dos partes de la casa, justamente por eso. Sabía cual era la única manera de despertarlo así que ya traía un plato con una tortilla en una bandeja tapada.

-Vamos, arriba-Dije destapando la bandeja.

El olor se esparció por toda la habitación ya que la tortilla la acababa de coger.

-Tortilla, ¿dónde?-Dijo abriendo los ojos e incorporándose rápidamente.

-Aquí esta la mitad de ella como cada mañana, la otra mitad te esta esperando en el comedor junto con tus amigos-Dije marchándome.

N/A: Que les pareció la forma en la que Bella tiene que despertar a Jacob?¿ JaJaJa

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y...me gustaría pedirles un favor. Me gustaría saber como creen que acabara la historia ;)

Love Mia's


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: ¿Desayunamos?

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 11: ¿DESAYUNAMOS?

No tenía mucha hambre, aún así fui a desayunar con los demás ya que como era el último día que daban la brasa por el departamento pues tampoco me importaba demasiado pasar ese día con ellos. Entré en la cocina y no había nadie así que recordé que el primer día, cuando les enseñaba el departamento les dije que los días de sol desayunábamos en la terraza así que fui hacía allí.

-Bueno días-Dije entrando en la terraza.

-¡Hola!-Dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

-Hola a ti también, Edward-Dije mirándole

-Ah, hola-Dijo distraído.

-¿Y Jacob?-Preguntó Emmett guardando sitio.

-Ahora se levantaba-Dije sentándome en la silla.

-¿Porque han venido hoy a desayunar aquí?-Preguntó Jacob sentado al lado de Emmett.

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando los vi a los tres aquí tomando el sol-Dije levantando una ceja dirigida a Edward.

-Me apeteció desayunar aquí, como siempre desayunábamos en la cocina o no lo hacíamos...-Dijo mirándonos a todos.

-Pues también es verdad-Dijo mi primo.

Desayunamos de todo y lo hicimos muy tranquilamente ya que a las doce de la mañana acabábamos de desayunar o de charlar como se le quiera decir. Los mosqueteros le explicaban a mi primo todas las tonterías y sandeces que habían estado haciendo este últimos dos años y las verdad es que se les veía felices a los cuatro. A simple vista se podía percibir que eran amigos de toda la vida y que aunque no les soportara a mi primo se le veía feliz cuando estaba en compañía de las bestias. En el fondo le envidiaba, envidiaba que después de dos años de no tener ningún contacto con sus amigos, sin salir de fiesta o estar con ellos, aún mantuvieran esa amistad que parecía perdurar eternamente. La verdad, es que amigas para siempre solo las encontré una vez y me emocionaba al pensar en todos los momentos que de adolescentes pasamos juntas. Era como revivir algo que años atrás me había pasado a mi, estar feliz junto a un grupo de gente que me hacía sentir de maravilla.

No me había percatado, pero cuando las lágrimas empezaron ha rozar mis mejillas vi que las echaba de menos y Edward, también lo vio.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en mi.

No podía hablar, de repente se me habían agotado todas mi fuerzas y salí corriendo hacía mi habitación. Caí derrumbada sobre la cama, nunca pensé que verdaderamente las echaba tanto de menos. Ya hacía casi cuatro años y medio que me fui de Mallorca, pero creo que hacía ya, los cinco años que las nueve no estábamos unidas y eso me seguía afectando aunque no lo quisiera ver.

-Bells, ¿estas bien?-Dijo mi primo llamando a la puerta.

-Si, dejame solo quiero estar un rato sola-Dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Esta bien, llamame si necesitas algo-Dijo alegándose.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas de nuevo no sabía que hacer. Quería contárselo ha alguien pero Rose y Alice eran las mejores amigas para las compras y también me ayudaban en momentos difíciles pero no tenía tanta confianza en ellas como para contárselo. Además, las dos eran muy celosas y si les contaba que echaba de menos a mis mejores amigas no sé como se lo tomarían. La verdad, es que no pretendía arriesgarme.

-Bella, ábreme, por favor-Dijo Edward llamando a la puerta.

-Edward, ya he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie, que solo quiero estar sola-Dije tendida en la cama.

-Ya, pero yo no te creo, y sabes que no soy como tu primo, no me voy ha ir si no me abres así que, por favor haz el favor de abrir la puerta-Dijo sonando confiado y paciente.

-Esta bien-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Al visualizar a Edward en la entrada de mi habitación de lo único que tuve ganas fue de abrazarle así que esta vez si, una vez entró en la habitación y la cerró me abracé a él. Me acarició la espalda dulcemente y me llevo hasta la cama donde nos sentamos.

-¿Qué te pasa Bells?-Dijo preocupado.

-Solo que me puse algo triste-Dije mientras él me retiraba el pelo de la cara.

-¿Pero porqué?-Prosiguió aún preocupado.

-No es nada importante, de verás-Dije levantándome de la cama.

Me cogió de la cintura. Me giré y vi que le importaba así que me senté de nuevo en la cama.

-Me acordé de mis amigas-Dije mirando al suelo.

-¿De Rosalie y Alice?-Dijo sorprendido.

-No, de las que tenía antes. Tú también las conociste-Dije esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no me acuerdo-Dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Si, siempre eramos nueve íbamos juntas ha todas parte y eran geniales-Dije con una lágrima empezando ha descender por mis mejillas.

**N/A: Siento no haber actualizado está mañana pero estaba malita y, aunque lo sigo estando ya me encuentro mejor.**

**Y bueno, en los próximos capítulos conocerán el pasado de Isabella antes de llegar a Madrid y también sabrán porque se fue ha vivir a Madrid y no se quedó en su pueblo natal. Es sólo un pequeño adelanto de como continua la historia...Espero me lean muy pronto y me dejen reviws, si?**

**Love Mia's**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: Miami

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 12. MIAMI

Sergio seguía haciéndome preguntas sobre mis amigas para intentar recordarlas y yo se las contestaba con mucho gusto ya que poco a poco me iba desahogando.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Una se llamaba Elisabeth. Era alta y delgada. Era pelirroja y siempre llevaba el pelo ligeramente recogido con pinzas y sus ojos eran de un negro noche. A las dos nos fascinaba el amarillo canario y nos gustaba la carne-Dije recordándolo todo.

-A ti te gustaba el amarillo...canario y comías carne. Ya claro, si esto es un chiste esta siendo muy bueno, la verdad. Es imposible que me estés diciendo la verdad.-Dijo alucinando.

-No, es la verdad. Bueno, más o menos. Las dos fingíamos que nos gustaba el amarillo para no destapar que el rosa era nuestra verdadera pasión. En cuanto lo de la carne fue algo que poco a poco se fue marchando de nosotras o más bien de mi.

-¿Pero porqué lo fingíais?

-La gente hablaba mal de ti si te gustaba el rosa.

-Pues vaya tontería.

-Después estaba Miriam. Era de estatura media, más o menos como yo. Tenía el cabello moreno claro y llevaba una pocas mechas rubias. Sus ojos eran marrón chocolate y era fanática del cine de terror y de Robbie Williams.

-¿Tenía una hermana gemela, verdad?

-¡Si!, así que si te acuerdas de ellas.

-Algo me voy acordando. Cuéntame más.

-Bueno, a parte de ellas tres estaba Carolina era más bajita que yo con el pelo color dorado y una mecha azul en un lado.

-¡A si!, de ella también me acuerdo.

-Y estaba Victoria quien se llevaba muy bien con Carolina. Era de la misma altura que ella, con el pelo castaño y algunos reflejos castaños claros también.

-¿Llevaba aparatos verdad?

-Veo que ya te acuerdas.

-Si. Después también estaba esa chica una poco más baja que tu con el pelo negro oscuro muy callada, de ojos como verdes.

-Exacto, esa era Estafani. Luego esta Rebeca tenia el pelo rubio y muy rizado. Aún recuerdo oírle quejarse de ello.

-¿No era de aquí verdad?

-No, era de Australia, pero hablaba perfectamente el español. Se mudó aquí con seis años de edad y se quedó a vivir aquí.

-Falta una ¿no?

-Si, esa era Marina. Tampoco era de aquí, se cambió de nombre nada más entrar en España. Era más baja que yo y era la más divertida de todas y con la que más nos reíamos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas con mucha más fuerza esta vez mientras recordaba los momentos vividos con ellas, momentos que daba por seguro nunca iba ha olvidar.

-¿Las hechas de menos, verdad?-Dijo limpiándome con la mano las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?, es decir, ¿Por que os distanciasteis?

-De verdad, que no hace falta que hagas esto si mi primo te lo ha pedido Sergio.

-Lo hago porque quiero, cuéntamelo por favor.

-Esta bien. Cuándo acabábamos tercero de ESO las nueve teníamos muy claro que nuestra amistad nunca se rompería y que nadie nos podría separar, pero de lo que no nos dábamos cuenta es de que cada una haría su vida por su propia cuenta.

Así que ese mismo verano decidimos hacer un viaje para celebrar que todas teníamos la ESO aprobada y para celebrar nuestra amistad. Le pedimos a los padres autorización para que nos dejasen y ninguno de ellos accedió así que como teníamos nuestro propio dinero, que no era poco, porque llevábamos quince o dieciséis años ahorrando lo decidimos romper todas las reglas hasta ahora más que cumplidas y largarnos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Os largasteis sin que vuestros padres lo supiesen?

-Algo así. Esa misma noche la pasé en vela navegando por Internet reservando billetes de avión, hoteles, entradas para discotecas. Incluso compré un apartamento de tres pisos para organizar una fiesta con toda la gente que conoceríamos allí.

-Que pasada.

-Decir que fue una pasada es quedarse corto. Fuimos a Miami y el apartamento que compré estaba en frente del mar así que la fiesta fue explosiva. Nos largamos una semana después de la decepción diciendo a nuestros padres que ya que no nos dejaban viajar que pasaríamos un mes en el centro de Palma. Todos nos dieron mucho dinero ya que comprendían nuestra decepción. Tanto que entre toda la familia yo reuní casi 3.500€ más lo ahorrado de toda mi vida y lo que ganamos ese mismo verano trabajando en discotecas y tiendas.

Llegamos a Miami y todo el viaje fue perfecto. Residimos allí una semana y nos alojamos en una suite con ático y todo en la que había una habitación enorme con nueve camas una para cada una. La estancia allí fue perfecta una sensación y una experiencia inolvidable y que pese a las consecuencias que pagamos más tarde nunca me arrepentí de ello.

-¿Y que pasó con las últimas tres semanas?

-¡Oh! Claro. La siguiente semana la pasamos en el hotel, el que nuestros padres pagaron porque nos dijeron que a partir de la segunda semana nos llamarían cada dos días para ver como estábamos.

-Lo lógico. Así que de Miami os volvéis a Palma y pasáis una semana allí ¿no?

-Exacto. Al cabo de una semana las cosas se tranquilizaron. Nosotras sabíamos que después de darnos la brasa toda la semana se clamarían y solo llamarían de vez en cuando. Así que llamamos a un buen amigo de Rebeca que tampoco era de aquí, un experto en informática y en teléfonos y todas esas cosas y nos lo arregló todo para que cunado los padres llamasen la llamada se desviase hacía nuestro siguiente destino.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: París, Barcelona

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 13: PARÍS, BARCELONA...

Todas ya habíamos viajado allí pero nunca juntas así que nos pareció la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Con el teléfono y todo lo demás controlado pasamos otra semana en París donde Estafani conoció a un chico de Manacor del que se enamoró perdidamente, Victoria y Carolina conocieron en Miami a dos hermanos de los que también se enamoraron perdidamente que los fines de semana y en verano estaban en Ibiza. Así que ya había tres caminos resueltos. Estefani se quedó en París, Carolina y Victoria me hicieron cambiar sus pasajes para ir a Ibiza y ya que estaba Rebeca quiso ir a Australia donde todas sabíamos tenía algún _buen amigo._

Elisabeth, Miriam, Sandra, Marina y yo viajamos hacía Barcelona para pasar los últimos nueve días en uno de los mejores balnearios y no nos privamos de nada. Baños con chocolate, barro, sauna, masajes...todo era poco e incluso el último día no permitimos ir de compras antes de salir al aeropuerto.

-¿Ya acababa vuestro viaje, verdad?

-Así era, solo faltaban dos días para volver a la rutina normal y dejar ese viaje en nuestro recuerdo. En el avión nos sentaron a todas en la misma zona menos a Marina. A ella no le gustó demasiado la idea pero se tuvo que conformar ya que el avión estaba completamente lleno. Parece que por el camino izo más que buenas migas con un chico que estudiaba en la universidad de Barcelona así que ya era el cuarto camino completo.

-¿Y tu?, no te acostaste con nadie en todo el mes

-Je,je si y tanto que me acosté con chicos. La verdad, es que creo que perdí la cuenta el segundo día que estuvimos en Miami.

-Es broma ¿no?-Dijo Edward mirándome sorprendido.

-Si, creo que fue el primero.

-Que graciosa.

-Sabes, la verdad es que Elisabeth, Miriam y yo no nos apetecía un relación en ese momento, nos gustaba vivir la vida y no nos importaba acostarnos con chicos diferente, no lo sé, simplemente eramos libres.

-¿Y que hay de Sandra?

-Sandra al principio le iba todo este mundo de ser libre y no dar explicaciones a nadie, pero pronto se cansó. Con tan solo catorce años de edad ya quería un bebe y ya a los dieciséis estaba loca por tenerlo así que en el mismo balneario se enamoró de un chico de unos dieciocho años que quería tener hijos y formar una familia, que estudiaba en la misma universidad que el novio de Marina, perfecto para ella. Así que con cinco caminos completos estábamos en Palma, el sábado que todo acababa.

-Y así, sin más ¿os separasteis?, no me lo creo.

-Si, fue más o menos así, no le quieras dar más vueltas Edward-Dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero y ahora ¿dónde vas?-Preguntó siguiéndome.

-Tengo hambre y no me apetece quedarme en casa así que voy a salir a comer, son las dos del mediodía, ¿sabes?

-Pues vaya-Se sorprendió mirando a su móvil

-Hasta que aparecen-Dijo Emmett apareciendo en bañador dejando la casa empapada.

-¿Qué tal estas Bells?-Dijo mi primo abrazándose a mi y dejándome empapada.

-Genial, ahora empapada pero genial, gracias Jack-Dije cogiendo su toalla que aún permanecía seca.

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Yo quería ir a comer fuera y venía ha pediros si vosotros también...pues eso-Dije caminando hacía mi habitación.

-Si venís cambiaos ya que a la niña no le gusta esperar-Oí decir a Edward.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa ya que empezaba ha hacer calor y encima iba un tanto mojada. Fui a mi vestidor y rebusqué para encontrar el conjunto que me había comprado cuando torturé a Edward haciéndole ir de un lado para otro, en el centro de Madrid.

Me pues unos leggings de mango, un abrigo-vestido de Burberry color beige, zapatos Tommy Hilfiger y perfume _Jean__Paul__ GAULTIER "__classique__". _Salí de la habitación y Edward era el único que estaba en la puerta ya listo para salir.

-Esta buenísima prima-Dijo Jacob a lo lejos.

-Yo también te quiero-Dije rodando los ojos.

-¿No vienen,no?-Dije preguntándole a Edward algo obvio.

-Es verdad,estas estupenda-Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Pues gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal-Dije inspeccionando cada accesorio que yo misma le elegí para ese conjunto.

-Ya ves, aprendí de la mejor-Dijo sonriente haciéndome enrojecer.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dije impaciente.

-Las damas primero-Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

**N/A: Bueno, ahora ya saben la historia completa de Bella, o eso es lo que ustedes creen. La verdad es que parte de la historia acaba en el siguiente capítulo y...la historia completa se irá viendo según como transcurra la historia.**

**Ya les adelanto que este mes y el que viene tengo tantísimo trabajo que no sé si podré estar mucho con ustedes. Aún así espero que me sigan con cada paso que doy y que les encante mi fic ...Gracias a todos por el apoyo moral que me dan.**

**Love Mia's**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: Finalmente

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 14:_ FINALMENTE_

Bajamos, cerré la puerta de la calle y como no los vecinos se asomaban por las ventanas para ver la segunda parte de la película. La verdad, es que no entendía como vivían el resto de la semana, supongo que impacientes de ver la continuación los fines de semana. La verdad, es que algunas veces me había planteado lo de pedirles que se pasaran por mi consulta que les recetaría algo pero reflexionando siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión ¿no te basta el fin de semana, aguantándolos? Y la respuesta era muy sencilla...ME SOBRABAN.

Edward fue ha abrirme la puerta del conductor.

-Se lo que estas pensando, así que por favor no lo hagas-Dijo abriendo la puerta del coche y metiéndose él.

-No voy a insultar a la vecina pero a ti si. El otro día te dejé conducir porque era una pacto pero normalmente no lo conduce ni mi primo-Dije abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Qué te cuesta?-Dijo con esa cara angelical.

-Esfuerzo sobretodo. Además conduces como un loco-Dije sonriente.

-Hieres mi autoestima-Dijo saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

Me reí por lo bajo. Se veía monísimo cuando se enfadaba o al menos cuando fingía estarlo. Era tan gracioso, tan crío.

Isabella Swan, sal ya de dentro de ese agujero, como sigas descendiendo no podrás salir y al final te arrepentirás, gritó mi subconsciente.

-¿Dónde comemos?-Preguntó Edward de repente rebuscando entre mis CDs.

-¿Japonés?-Pregunté sonriente.

-Japonés-Afirmó devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Aparqué en el primer sitio que encontré y entramos en el japonés. Estaba prácticamente vacío así que escogimos una de las mesas del centro.

-¿Te gusta el japonés?-Preguntó extraño.

-¿Te extraña?-Pregunté.

-No me vale que me respondas con otra pregunta, me confundes-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Sushi-Dije pasando el plato por delante.

-Esta bien, ¿me vas ha contar que fue lo que realmente paso con tus amigas?-Preguntó esta vez más serio.

-Claro-Dije borrando de inmediato mi sonrisa de la cara.

-Esta bien-Dijo empezando ha comer.

-Cuando llegamos a Palma, al reencontrarnos con las demás, cogimos un taxi y fuimos directamente al hotel. Mis padres me llamaron para recordarme que venían mañana a recogernos les dije que no hacía falta que nos podíamos ir con un taxi pero me dijeron que no que ya habían quedado con los otros padres que nos vendrían a buscar. La noche transcurrió en calma, cenamos en el hotel y fuimos ha dormir bastante pronto. A la mañana siguiente nuestros padres llegaron a las diez y media de la mañana y bajamos con las maletas ha recibirlos. Sus caras se veían contentas de vernos, estaban todas las madres, ningún padre. Nos dijeron que pasásemos a la sala que querían que les contásemos como nos lo habíamos pasado este mes y si había merecido la pena no ir a ese otro viaje que queríamos hacer.

-¿Os pillaron, verdad?-Dijo entusiasmado.

-No te adelantes, quieres. Todas las madres empezaron ha sacar un montón de papeles, me asusté. Sobretodo al ver que uno ponía telefónica. Era el recibo del móvil había gastado mucho y seguro mi madre me reñiría.

-De seguro gastaste una barbaridad, como si lo viera.

-Pero al mirar otra hoja vi que todo se había ido al traste. Lo habían descubierto todo, hoteles París, balneario en Barcelona, y después comprendí lo de la factura del móvil. Recordé que como todas las demás, desde París realizamos una o dos llamadas a nuestro padres al igual que desde Barcelona.

-¿Qué paso después?

-No teníamos nada que explicarles porque por lo visto ya lo sabían todo. De repente, cada madre sacó un sobre con el nombre de cada una impreso en él. Yo abrí mi sobre, en él, había tres destinos escrito con una casilla en la que marcar.

China

Polo Norte

París, Francia

Lo primero que preguntamos es que era eso. Las nueve teníamos destinos diferentes y yo empezaba ha verlo todo claro, demasiado claro para mi gusto.

-¿Qué eran?

-Cada una debía elegir un destino y después del bachiller realizaría sus estudios allí y se quedaría ha vivir allí.

-¿Os obligaron?

-Así fue, ninguna de nosotras se quejó cada una marcó la opción que más le convino.

-¿Pero durante el bachiller permanecíais unidas no?

-Teníamos miedo, nuestros padres nos dejaron muy claro que no nos volviéramos ha acercar las unas ha las otras y que solo nos dejarían ir en verano.

-¿Dónde te fuiste tu?

-Empecé mi estudios de psicología en Francia mientras aprendía Francés. En cuanto a las demás...Elisabeth estudió en Oxford y a los veinte años se casó con su pareja, actualmente creo que sigue viviendo allí. Miriam estudió en Valencia y vive con su pareja allí. Sandra estudió en Barcelona con Marina y actualmente Sandra está casada y tiene una niña de...puede que un año y Marina creo que tuvo un niño hace unos dos meses. Carolina y Victoria fueron las únicas que estudiaron sus carreras en Palma y ahora Victoria vive con su pareja en Ibiza y Carolina se mudó a Extremadura al separarse de su pareja. De Rebeca no he vuelto ha saber de ella y creo que Estefani estudió en Noruega y después se casó con su pareja en París y allí viven.

-¡Vaya! y...¿Qué fue de la casa de Miami?

-Eso, otro día. Debemos irnos que tu tienes que descansar para mañana.

No me gustaba decir que mañana era el día de la despedida y tampoco quería despedirme así que lo evitaba y no lo hacía.

**N/A: Hola mis princesas!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sí, lo sé estos capítulos han sido un poco monótonos. Aún así ya falta muy pero que muy poquito para el tan esperado momento...Así, que no pierdan de vista mi fic !**

**Responderé encantada a todos sus reviews !!**

**Love Mia's**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: ¿De vuelta a la rutina?

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 15: ¿DE VUELTA A LA RUTINA?

La alarma aún no había sonado y ya daba vueltas en la cama. Me asusté al no percibir el musculoso cuerpo de Edward a mi lado. Era tan extraño, la cama me parecía tan grande, era tan incómoda. Cada segundo que pasaba en esa dichosa cama si él me parecía el más pobre e insignificante de mi vida. No podía continuar durmiendo allí, puede, que esa misma noche me mudara al cuarto de invitados y todo. No,mi primo se percataría de ello. Agr...Me levanté de la cama tirando todas las sabanas al otro lado. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Todo, olía ha él. Incluso mi camisón olía a aquel asquerosamente perfecto e extraordinario aroma que desprendió por todos lados. De repente, el despertador sonaba, el móvil marcaba un mensaje de texto. Todo a mi alrededor era tan estresante e irritador al mismo tiempo que me tiré en la cama y dejé que todo se quedara como estaba, echo un asco.

-Señorita Isabella, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo alarmada Jessica entrando en la habitación.

-Apagalo por favor, te lo pido de rodillas. Apagalo todo y lava hasta el último rincón de la habitación-Dije histérica.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto le molesta?-Preguntó apagando la alarma y el móvil.

-Ese olor tan a...-Medio dije.

-¿Quiere decir ese olor tan a Edward?-Preguntó recogiendo el colchón.

-Puede. Jessica, los cojines también-Dije legando a la ducha.

-¿Quiere algo para desayunar?-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Chocolate y algo que hagas-Suspiré triste.

-¿Crepes?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me valen-Dije despidiéndome.

Me quedaban aún dos horas para empezar ha trabajar y seguramente ese día tendría muchísimo trabajo, ya que tendría el de ese día más el de ayer. Todo por pedir libre. Intenté ducharme tranquilamente, sin prisas, agua calentita, jabón con olor a fresas y listo. Empezaba ha tener algo de hambre así que me vestí rápidamente y fui a la cocina. Desayuné silenciosamente y me fui del apartamento una hora antes ya que debía de llegar al centro de Madrid y antes decidí pasar por casa para ver como estaban mis peces.

Llegué a la consulta una cuarto de hora antes de mi hora. Incluso siendo así me puse ha trabajar, era lo único que me hacía olvidar mis problemas y la verdad es que funcionó ligeramente.

A eso de la una del mediodía me llamaron Rosalie y Alice. Querían que fuera a comer con ellas ya que a la una tenía un descanso hasta las tres y media. Al final acepté, fuimos a comer y todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Rose no paraba de hablar de sus problemas que tenía con su padre porque en el último mes se gastó 900€ sólo en ropa interior. La chica era pesada, pero en ese momento no me importaba demasiado, es decir, gracias a ello me olvidaba de todos mi problemas. Pero parece que en el momento en que Alice se empezó a aburrir de las historias de Rosalie se fijó más en mi.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo de repente.

-Es cierto, hoy no estas, estas como ida, estas rara-Dijo Rosalie ahora prestándome atención.

-Nada, que me va pasar-Dije desviando la vista hacía mi bolso.

-Ya claro, vamos, cuéntanoslo-Dijo Alice empujando mi codo.

-No me digas que te as enamora...-Dijo Rosalie.

-Sh...Esa palabra es sagrada, sabes que no debes comentarla en público, y por supuesto que no me e... pues eso-Dije casi enfadada levantándome.

-¿Pero a dónde vas?-Dijo Alice.

-Dejala, puede que haya quedado-Gritó Rosalie en un tono especialmente grosero.

Me giré hacía ella y, sin intentar no perder los nervios me dirigí a la mesa le di dos besos a Alice y solté un billete de 20€ en la mesa mientras me iba de nuevo.

-Luego te devuelvo el cambio-Dijo Alice.

-Mejor dáselo a Rose, lo va ha necesitar-Dije medio riendo.

-¿Para qué?-Chilló

-Para comprar condones, me han dicho que te hacen mucha falta-Dije atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería.

Me fui enfadadísima, estaba furiosa y lo peor era que no sabía si realmente era con ella o si era con Edward. ¿Porqué no me había dicho nada?, ¿Porqué no se había despedido de mi la noche anterior? Estaba furiosa y esta vez si que sabía que era por su culpa.

Definitivamente, desde que entró en mi vida no dejó de complicarme la existencia. Así, que decidí llamar a la consulta, la recepcionista me dijo que esa tarde no tenía más visitas o mejor dicho yo le insinué que me lo dijera. Sabía cierto que esa tarde tenía una reunión con Jacob para decidir el nuevo reparto de canciones que tendría que aprenderme para el 12 de abril, que era el día que Jacob abría el restaurante de nuevo después de la reforma. La verdad es que como tantas otras cosas que debía de hacer no me apetecían para nada, aunque sabía que debía de hacerlas.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería donde, como siempre Mike me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Mike-Susurré sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

-Bella, ¿Qué hay de esa cara?-Dijo preocupado levantando mi barbilla.

-Nada, me traerás un whisky-Dije sentándome en una mesa vacía apartada de la gente.

Ese día ya me levanté con el pie izquierdo y lo percibía con cada segundo que transcurría. Me senté en esa mesa con tal mala suerte que una pareja de idiotas enamorados se sentaron justo delante mio, como no. Era la guinda que le faltaba a mi pastel para empezar a tirarle la tarta por toda la cara a la pareja de...Agh! Eran múltiples los insultos que me venían a la cabeza para describir lo que la mayor parte de mi vida había odiado, enamorarme. Siempre había sido muy fiel a la dicha de "Loves makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day" (El amor nos hace actuar como si fuéramos tarados, nos hace tirar nuestras vidas por tan solo un día de felicidad). Y era cierto, por eso estaba tan enfadada, me escandalizaba la idea de sentir que estaba rompiendo poco a poco los esquemas de mis reglas, es cierto que siempre había dicho que las reglas estaban para romperse pero esto, era totalmente distinto.

-Aquí tienes Bella-Dijo Mike depositando el whisky delante mío.

-Gracias-Dije cogiendo el vaso y bebiéndome todo de un trago.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Volví a preguntar preocupado.

-Perfectamente, ¿cuanto te debo?-Pregunté levantándome mientras sacaba la cartera del bolso.

-Invita la casa-Dijo gentilmente.

Le medio sonreí, le di dos besos y salí de la cafetería. Entré en el coche y llamé a mi primo.

-Jake, ¿Dónde estas?-Dije molesta.

-Con unos amigos-Dijo tranquilamente.

-A...-Dije algo cansada.

-¿Por?-Preguntó extrañándose.

-Tenemos que decidir las canciones, ¿Recuerdas?-Respondí más molesta que la vez anterior.

-¿Te pasa algo Bells?-Preguntó preocupado.

-¡Qué no!, ¡Qué no me pasa nada, nada de nada!-Le chillé colgándole.

Guardé el móvil en el bolso de esa manera tan impropia mía y fui conduciendo hasta llegar al departamento ya que el día siguiente comenzaban las obras en mi casa y en el despacho también. Hice coincidir las dos obras para así no perder tanto tiempo, aún así sabía que lo perdería igual. En esa época no había demasiados pacientes en la consulta y si había algo urgente sabían donde llamar. Así que decidí era la época del año ideal.

Ya estaba llegando al apartamento cuando en la última rotonda un control de alcoholemia se estrelló en mi narices. Me pararon y me hicieron pasar la prueba la cual, como es de suponer después del whisky y otras cosas dio positivo. Así que, después de ponerme la multa y quitarme unos puntos del carnet me dijeron que no podía conducir en mi estado y que alguien debía de venir a recogerme. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Jacob para venirme a buscar ya que, sabía no me cogería el móvil después de haberle colgado.

_Jake:(_

_Ya se que te he tratado mal, y que te he colgado. Pero tienes que venir a buscarme. Estoy en la última rotonda, llegando al departamento. Me han puesto una multa solo por haber tomado un poco y me han inmovilizado el vehículo. Te necesito y lo sabes. _

_Te quiere Bella._

Pulse el botón enviar y esperé a que llegara mi primo. Al cabo de diez minutos recibí otro mensaje de Jacob.

_Como ya sabes estoy enfadado contigo. ¿Porqué lo as hecho? Sabes, no se que te pasa pero hoy te noto realmente rara, extraña y distante. Además, lo de la multa no es propio de ti y lo sabes. No soy yo el que acostumbra a echarte las charlas, sino que eres tu misma la que lo haces. Sé que eres suficientemente madura y adulta para responder por ti misma así que, piensa en lo que estas haciendo, ¿Quieres?_

_No vendré yo ha buscarte, pero mandaré a alguien y más te vale no enfadarte porque estaremos en paces._

_Besos, Jake_

Me quedé pensando quién podría ser ese alguien y porque debería enfadarme por ello. Pero claro, nunca llegué ha pensar que la sorpresa que me esperaba fuera aquella, sería una noche de muchas, pero que muchas explicaciones.

**N/A: Cada vez falta menos, un poco más de paciencia! ¿Quién irá a buscar a Bella?**

**Bueno, mis princesitas aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_-No te vuelvas ha ir, ¿me oíste?-Dije abrazándome más fuerte a él._

_-Vaya, me gusto el recibimiento, pero no me lo puedo tomar en serio y lo sabes-Dijo levantando mi barbilla y mirándome a los ojos._

…

_-No me evites-Dijo arrastrándome por la cintura._

_-No hagas eso-Dije mientras un escalofrío se cruzaba por todo mi cuerpo._

_-¿Qué no haga qué?-Susurraron sus labios contra mi cuello._

_-No me provoques-Dije mientras él me giraba hacía él._

_-¿Te gusto?-Preguntó sonriente._

…

_To be continue!_

**Bueno princesitas aquí les dejo con el adelanto y con las ganas de saber más...Les adoro!**

**Reviews?? :) **

**Love Mia's**


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: Reencontrarnos

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 16: REENCONTRARNOS

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al visualizar el rostro que venía caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Madrid como si toda su vida hubiera paseado por ellas. Precisamente esa noche era un mal momento para ese esperado reencuentro. Era verdad que ansiaba cruzar miradas con él o percibir la señal de aquella hermosa sonrisa. Pero, parte de mi conciencia no dejaba de repetirme que tan solo era un mosquetero, aún así mi corazón ya había empezado una batalla campal para ganar a mi conciencia y, pese a que no me gustaba la idea mi corazón le estaba ganando con cada paso que su esbelto cuerpo daba desfilando sobre la acera de aquella calle.

-Hola Bella-Dijo dándome dos besos.

Fruncí mi ceño,estaba enfadada, porque no se había ido, porque no me había dicho que se quedaba. Mi única reacción fue empezar a golpear su fuerte tórax hasta que me cogió por las muñecas y me abrazó.

-No te vuelvas ha ir, ¿me oíste?-Dije abrazándome más fuerte a él.

-Vaya, me gusto el recibimiento, pero no me lo puedo tomar en serio y lo sabes-Dijo levantando mi barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Porque?-Dije extraña notando una alegría en mi cuerpo que comprendí era del alcohol.

-Venga, vamos te llevo a casa-Dijo ayudándome a entrar en el coche.

Se sentó en el coche y me miró. Me acerqué a él y le besé sintiendo todo su aroma cada vez más adentro. Sabía que debía parar y así lo hice. Mi esfuerzo y mi alma se tuvieron que juntar para poder separarme del pecado que significaba estar junto a sus labios. Me incorporé, me abroché el cinturón y lo miré de nuevo.

-Gracias-Dije tímidamente.

-¿Gracias porque?-Preguntó radiante

-Por todo lo que as echo por mi durante estos últimos días-Susurré apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Descansa-Dijo arrancando el coche.

Me pasé todo el trayecto preocupada, no sabía si le había sentado mal. La verdad es que no sabia ni si tenía novia.

Llegamos a casa y paro el coche. Yo me incorporé y me desabroché el cinturón. Seguidamente, abrí la puerta y bajé del coche. Él se acercó a mi rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que te suba?-Preguntó cogiendo mi bolso.

-Peso mucho, además creo que puedo sola-Dije intentando andar.

-Vale, te cojo igual. Ya te cogí la vez que te quedaste dormida en el coche y te volveré a coger ahora-Dijo levantándome en brazos.

Al entrar en el departamento me siguió llevando en brazos hasta la cocina donde me sentó en un de las sillas del bar.

-Calentaré el café-Dijo metiendo dos tazas de café en el microondas.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?-Pregunté extraña.

-Lo compré por el camino-Dijo sentándose en frente mio.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que el microondas terminó y él fue a coger las dos tazas y nos las tomamos.

-¿Porqué lo as echo?-Dijo preocupado.

-No quiero hablar de ello-Dije sorbiendo otro poco de café.

-Pues yo si-Dijo enfadado.

-No me chilles-Susurré.

-¿Porqué me besaste?-Preguntó algo más tranquilo.

-Me voy a la cama-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación.

-No me evites-Dijo arrastrándome por la cintura.

-No hagas eso-Dije mientras un escalofrío se cruzaba por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué no haga qué?-Susurraron sus labios contra mi cuello.

-No me provoques-Dije mientras él me giraba hacía él.

-¿Te gusto?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Puede...-Dije tímidamente.

-Puede...¿qué?-Dijo levantando mi barbilla.

-Más de lo que me gustaría-Dije mientras notaba la sangre circular por mis mejillas a toda velocidad.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo seguí mirando hacía el suelo con las mejillas coloradas. Me escapé de sus manos y fui corriendo a la habitación. Como no me atrapó y otra vez estaba entre sus musculosos brazos.

-¿Porqué intentas huir de mi?-Preguntó curioso.

-Me da vergüenza ¿Vale?

-A mi también me gustas

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, que me gustas

-No te creo

-¿Porqué?

-Seguro que solo lo haces para reírte de mi

-Que tonta

-Oye

-Me gustas Bella ¿vale?

-No me convences

-Ven

-¿Dónde?

-Callate y ven

Me arrastró impaciente hasta el ventanal de mi habitación y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, cada vez más y más lenta, y en cambio mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-Pregunté algo asustada.

-Isabella, te quiero-Dijo susurrándome al oído.

Bufé.

-Bella, te quiero-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No le creía y él lo veía.

-Bella, que te quiero-Dijo un poco más fuerte.

-TE QUIERO BELLA-Gritó por todo lo alto.

-Sh, no chilles-Dije intentando taparle la boca.

-TE QUIERO BELLA-Volvió a gritar.

-Quieres callarte loco, los vecinos van a asustarse-Le reñí por lo bajo.

-TE QUIERO BELLA Y NO ME CANSARÉ DE GRITARLO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS. NO ME IMPORTARA REPETIRTELO CADA SEGUNDO, CADA HORA, CADA DÍA, CADA ATARDECER, CADA MADRUGADA, CADA PUESTA DEL SOL, CADA FRACCIÓN DE MI TIEMPO, DE TÚ TIEMPO, DE MI VIDA, DE TU VIDA!

-Te quiero-Dije acercándome a sus labios.

-Te quiero-Susurró contra mis labios.

Mi boca se fundió en la suya, su sabor danzó en el mio. Yo, sin para de anhelar su sabor y su cuerpo a cada minuto. Mi alma, sin parar de latir cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, sin descanso. Mi cuerpo, una fuerza sobrenatural que debía tener, poseer el suyo. El deseo de estar tan dentro de él y que él estuviera tan dentro de mí. La belleza de aquellos labios rojizos al terminar de besarnos, esperando que se repitiera. La dulzura que envolvía su lengua mientras se pasaba a la mía. Su dulzura, su aroma, su todo.

**N/A: Ultimamente la gentepasa mucho de mi, me estoy desanimando :(**

**Nos vemos, besos!**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: Apasionadamente, te amo

CAPÍTULO 17: APASIONADAMENTE, TE AMO

Mi cuerpo pegado a su cuerpo se tambaleó y mi cuerpo cayó en los musculosos y fuertes brazos de Edward. Al mirarme fijamente a los ojos recordé que la vida era un instante que nunca vuelve otra vez. Así que no podía dejar pasar lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward solo porque no quería enamorarme, no podía. Era imposible continuar ocultando lo que sentía por él, simplemente no me cabía en el pecho tanto amor y cariño.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En como he podido contener tantos segundos lo que siento por ti.

-Te amo.

-Te anhelo.

-¿Sabes?, creo que no puedo esperar más.

-¿Sabes?, creo que no quiero que esperes más.

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-Puede.

-Me vale.

Acto seguido me depositó caballerosamente en la cama. Mis manos le llamaron y él acudió en su respuesta. Al tirar de su corbata se quedó tendido a mi lado y yo me puse encima a la mínima oportunidad que tuve. Mis manos recorrían su pecho y sus brazos mientras nuestros labios continuaban inmersos en la fantasía de ese amor. Al parar ha respirar nuestras bocas ansiaban más, pero la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos era mayor.

Entonces sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura donde empezó ha masajear mi espalada ligeramente produciendo así pequeños escalofríos que se iban pronunciando con cada caricia. Mis manos, empezaron lentamente a desabrochar los pequeños botones de su camisa azul marino hasta vislumbrar los primeros centímetros de su duro pecho. Mis labios fueron depositando pequeños besos por todo su torso hasta que levantó mi barbilla y me volvió ha besar apasionadamente. Cuando sus manos empezaron ha descaerse de mi jersey y me quedé en sujetador delante de sus agrandadas pupilas me ruboricé.

-Estas preciosa-Susurró contra mi cuello.

Mientras descendía hacia abajo depositando largos besos y arrastrando sus labios contra las curvas de mis pechos mi piel se erizaba. Agarrada a su espalda, disfrutando de su aroma de su perfume. Sentía como dejaba el rastro de su esencia por todo mi cuerpo. Ante la excitación mi mano se poso en sus pantalones. Me quedé "helada" al tocar su pronunciando miembro debajo de lo vaqueros.

-Pues vaya-Dije mirando hacía abajo y riendo.

-Es lo que provocas en mí, amor-Dijo ruborizándose.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y él me la devolvió empezando de nuevo a besar mi pechos ahora desnudos. Un gran placer se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y ya iba siendo hora de pasar a la acción. Reí ante esa idea pero no podía aguantar más y el fuego que quemaba mi cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte.

La sensación que invadía mi cuerpo cada vez que lo sentía dentro de mi era incontrolable. Sin duda era increíblemente bueno en la cama. Volví a reír. Hicimos el amor durante horas no pude contar los minutos que disfruté de aquel amor, pero si los segundos y debo decir que no me arrepentí de ninguno de ellos, es más lo repetiría de nuevo.

Me tumbó a su lado y poco a poco fuimos recuperado la respiración. Me dedicó un maravillosa sonrisa, mi sonrisa.

-Te quiero-Dijo con una cariñosa voz.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward-Suspiré.

Me acerqué a su pecho y me quedé dormida en él mientras me abrazaba delicada y cariñosa mente.

-¿Quieres qué te cante algo?

-El silencio está perfecto, no lo rompas.

-Uf...

-¿Porqué suspiras?

-No canto nada bien.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!

-Sh, rompes el silencio.

Le besé. Me besó. Los dos nos sumergimos en un sueño profundo.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: Pesadilla

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTILO18: PESADILLA

_-Como pretendes que olvide esa primera mirada, ese primer beso, la respiración acompasada después de hacer el amor, como nos dormíamos abrazados...No puedes pedirme que me olvide de los atardeceres, de las sonrisas, de las esperanzas._

_-Solo intentalo._

_-¿Intentarlo? No sé si podré aguantar dejar de crear recuerdos a tu lado, ni tan solo se si podré dejar de respirar el mismo aire que tú. No me pidas que lo intente, no lo conseguiré._

_-Solo prometeme que serás feliz._

_-¿Sin ti?, ¿sin tu aire?_

_-Sí, sin mí._

_-Sin ti ahora mismo, soy una estrella fugaz que pasa por tu mente y se marcha en una pesadilla de verano._

_-No as sido ninguna pesadilla._

_-¡Adiós!_

_-Adiós Edward._

Toda esa situación era muy extraña, si esa noche habíamos hecho el amor. ¿Porqué estaba pasando? Que estaba diciendo, oh no, no podía ser real.

-No...-Chillé.

-Bella, amor. Despierta solo estás teniendo una pesadilla-Dijo su tierna voz llamándome.

-Menos mal-Suspiré volviendo a tenderme sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la mañana, cariño.

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir en la cama-Dije levantándome de ella.

-Lo sé, te gusta madrugar-Dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

Besé su labios y salí de la habitación. Pero claro, por el camino me tenía que encontrar con alguien, no podía ser de otra forma.

-Hola-Dije intentando pasar lo más rápido posible.

-Hey, un momento Bella-Dijo cogiéndome por el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Suspiré.

-¿As visto a Ed?-Preguntó inspeccionando mi cara.

-No-Contesté fríamente.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó analizando mi cuerpo.

-A desayunar-Dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

-Vengo-Dijo el estúpido de Emmett.

-Genial-Dije fingiendo un sonrisa.

En la cocina Jessica ya había servido el desayuno. Tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, queso, jamón, fruta, leche, café, te. Un auténtico banquete. Al verme entrar me sonrió pero al ver que Emmett caminaba detrás de mi se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa y una cara de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bueno días Señorita Bella.

-Hola-Dije fríamente sentándome en la silla más lejana a la puerta.

-Buenos días Emmett.

-Hey-Dijo Emmett sentándose en la silla más cercana a la puerta, justo delante de mi.

-¿Van empezar a desayunar ahora?-Preguntó Jessica mirándonos.

-Si-Respondió Emmett.

-No-Contradije yo-Vamos a esperar a los demás.

-Está bien-Dijo Jessica dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

-Bella-Dijo Emmett llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué?-Contesté de mala gana.

-¿Porqué llevas la corbata de Edward al rededor del cuello?-Preguntó curioso, riendo.

-...Edward que me confundió con su perchero-Dije quitándome la corbata del cuello y guardándola entre mis manos.

Mientras me quitaba la corbata Jacob y Jasper aparecieron seguidos por Edward.

-Buenos días-Dijo mi primo radiante.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Jasper también contento.

-Hola chicos, hola Bella-Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Jacob se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Emmett y Jasper en el derecho. Edward, se sentó entre Jasper y yo. Pero antes, deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Caray-Dijo Jacob estupefacto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, aquí?-Dijo Jasper mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

En cambio Emmett, no dijo nada. Se quedó callado. Pero claro, eso era tener demasiada suerte.

-¿Tu no me habías dicho que no habías visto a Edward?-Preguntó enfadado.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo ahora Edward también enfadado.

-Supongo que se me pasaría por alto-Dije mirando a mi plato.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Edward furioso.

No dije nada.

-Se te pasó por alto que ayer hicimos el amor y que te dije que te quería. Se te pasó por alto que grité a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por ti-Criticó enojado.

-No quise decir eso-Dije nerviosa.

-Y también se te pasó por alto que ayer me querías ¿verdad?-Replicó aún más enfadado.

-¿Perdona? No se me pasó por alto nada de eso ¿vale? Solo que pensaba lo hablaríamos antes de hacerlo público. Que pensaríamos en los dos. Que tu pensarías en mi cuando yo te dijera que mi primo y tus amigos se reirían de mi todo el día. Pues si, si es así. Se me pasó por alto-Le repliqué enfadada mientras continuaba comiendo mi desayuno de mala gana.

-Hermano, ya te lo dije una vez con las mujeres no hay que discutir-Se burló Emmett.

-Tienes razón Emmett, con las mujeres no se discute-Dije paciente mirando a Edward.

-Ves, yo si que se tratar a las mujeres-Dijo Don estúpido orgulloso.

Cogí la corbata de Edward y se la pasé por debajo de la mesa. Cuando me levanté me tendió su mano con la corbata y un nota. Me acerqué lentamente a Emmett.

-Tienes razón Emmett, tu si que sabes tratar a las mujeres-Dije mientras cogía el jarrón de agua.

-Si, gracias.-Dijo extendiendo su vaso.

-Oh, por supuesto

Toda la agua del jarrón cayó directamente en la cabeza de Emmett dejando le completamente empapado y helado. Salí de la cocina y dirigiéndome a la habitación abrí la nota y la leí.

_Amor,_

_Puede que tengas razón. Lo tendrías que haber hablado antes contigo pero la verdad no sabía que te molestaría. Estoy muy contento, te amo y eso es lo que me importa. No me importa nada más que eso. Te quiero tanto._

_Perdoname por favor. Te quiero ,Edward._

_P.D: Es mi corbata favorita, un regalo para ti._

_**N/A: Lo sé y lo siento. Cuanto hace, días, setmanas e icluso meses que no subo un nuevo capi. Y que sepan que tiene todo el derecho del mundo ha abandonar mi historia pero si les sirve de escusa alguna e tenído que aprovar los examenes y he estado de viaje. Pero, no se preocupen, Mia ha regresado XD Con todas las asignaturas aprobadas y con muchos capis y verano por delante. Asi, que ya no me queda más que desearles HAVE A NICE SUMMER =)**_


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: La idea de MI regalo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 19: LA IDEA de MI REGALO

Tendida en la cama me quedé mirando su nota, ahora mía y la guardé en la cartera, dentro del bolso. Un lugar seguro y que siempre llevaba conmigo. Poco a poco, vi que no podía estar enfadada con él y también vi que yo también me había equivocado en esa ocasión así que decidí prepararle algo especial. Algo con lo que los dos pudiéramos hablar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Así, que me levanté enérgicamente y me fui al cuarto de baño.

Una vez en él abrí el grifo del jacuzzi y el agua caliente empezó a salir lentamente. Mientras, busqué en los cajones velas aromáticas de las que siempre usaba para relajarme. Una vez en mis manos las coloqué al rededor de jacuzzi muy cuidadosamente y decidí no encenderlas aún. Seguí rebuscando en los cajones pero no encontré lo que andaba buscando. Pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos y también necesitaba jabón especial. Decidí que fuera con sabor a mango o alguna otra fruta exótica. Así que decidí ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la sorpresa. De repente, apareció Jessica.

-Jessica-Dije entusiasmada abrazándome a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Señorita Bella?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Necesito salir a por algunas cosas y necesito que me haga un favor.

-Usted dirá.

-Le estoy preparando algo especial Edward y me gustaría que todo fuera perfecto, ¿Puede ser?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué le esta preparando?

-Un baño en el jacuzzi con velas, jabón aromático, pétalos...

-Caray. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-No tengo jabón aromático así que tendré que ir a comprar y ya que estoy algún bikini.

-Esta bien. Mientras, yo le aré algunos arreglos a su creación.

-Fantástico. Te quiero, gracias.

Me vestí rápidamente y me dispuse a salir.

-¿Te vas?

-Oh, hola Edward. Sí.

-¿Vas a volver?

-No lo sé.

-Ya. Pues...adiós. Te quiero-Dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, amor-Dije besando sus labios.

Por supuesto que volvería pero tenía que hacer sufrirlo un poco más. Me había tratado fatal esa mañana en el desayuno. De modo que tampoco lamentaba demasiado lo que estaba haciendo. Entré en el mini y le envié un mensaje Edward.

_Mi vida,_

_No creas que no me enfadé. Me trataste fatal en el desayuno. Aún así yo no tendría que haberte chillado. Lo siento. Solo tengo que pedirte que no entres en mi cuarto. Jessica está cambiando mi ropa de invierno por la de primavera-verano así que ni se te ocurra acercarte por allí. Si necesitas algo...ya sabes, Jessica._

_Je t'adore, Bella._

Guardé el móvil y me dirigí hacia mi habitual tienda de relajación. Era una tienda pequeña pero había de todo y lo mejor todos sus productos eran completamente naturales. Desde mascarillas para el pelo, la cara y el cuerpo hasta jabones de relajación, velas aromáticas y pétalos.

-Buenos días Bella-Me saludó Mónica.

-Buenos días Mónica-Dije sonriente.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Oh, vaya. Pero si vengo casi todas las semanas.

-Lo sé.

-Pues verás necesitaba muchas cosas, como siempre.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Primero, un jabón aromático de mango o alguna otra fruta tropical.

-De acuerdo, te traeré uno de mango y otro de turquesa ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto. Pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos.

-Vale. ¿Algo más acerca de el baño de relajación?

-Si, esta vez es en compañía.

-¿Mucha relajación no tendrá verdad?

-¡Oye!

-Ja,ja,ja.

-Bueno, también necesito encargar...

-Sh, no lo digas.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ya las tengo aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Mike vino hace un par de días ha encargarlas.

-¿Y qué encargó exactamente?

-Dos toallas aromatizadas las dos ponen E & B. Una rosa y la otra azul marino. Las dos con las letras doradas. La verdad es que han quedado preciosas. Mike ya me las ha pagado así que son para ti y alguien bastante especial por lo que veo.

Sonreí.

-Una sonrisa vale más que nada.

-Bueno, tengo que estar en casa en nada. Así que...

-¿Mascarilla?

-Si, una de mango otra de fresa y la última de frutas del bosque.

-¿Con acondicionador y shampoo?

-Si.

-¿Nada más?

-Si, otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Necesito un gel de ducha de hombre, perfume y también crema corporal mixta.

-¿Cómo mixta?

-Un sabor de hombre pero de mujer.

-¿Cómo?

-De mujer pero de hombre.

-Ja,ja,ja.

-Creo que ya entendí.

Salí de la tienda a toda prisa y Mónica me ayudó a meter todas las bolsas en el maletero. Me instalé en el coche y me dirigí hacia la casa tan rápido como pude.

Aparqué delante del departamento y le envié un mensaje a Jacob ya que Jessica ya estaba ocupada.

_Primo,_

_Necesito que me ayudes a bajar las bolsas del coche baja rápido. He aparcado abajo por favor, date prisa._

_Besos, Bella._

Que raro, no pudo venir. Ya me estaba hartando de él aún así Jaspe me ayudó a subir todas las bolsas hasta la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper.

-No hay de que.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

-Bueno, no hace falta.

-Seguro que hay algo.

-Presenta me a Alice.

-¡Oh! Hecho.

-Gracias.

**N/A: Para que vean que en verdad si que les quiero y mucho he subido dos capítulos en un día...jejej! Espero que lo disfruten y si creen que me merezco reviews, aganmelo sabes porfass!**

**Je t'adore, Mia**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: Tan sólo esperar

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo, sólo estoy creando un mundo de amor y cariño a su alrededor.

CAPÍTULO 20: Tan sólo esperar

Entré en la habitación y Jessica me estaba esperando. La habitación estaba fantástica . Había cambiado las cortinas por unas rosas pastel preciosas que, curiosamente ponían B & E al igual que las sabanas azul marino. De pronto, lo comprendí todo. Mike y Jessica habían trabajado juntos y eran grandes amigos así que no me extrañó demasiado que se lo pidiera a Jessica y la verdad, es que era un detalle muy bonito. Los dos, se veían entusiasmados por la situación. Impresionada, me deslicé hacia la habitación del cuarto de baño y al entrar vislumbré a Jessica.  
-Ya estoy aquí-Dije sonriente.  
-Aún faltan muchas cosas a preparar-Me dijo frenéticamente cogiendo mis bolsas.  
-Esta bien-Dije sorprendida ante su reacción.  
-¿Qué me as traído?-Preguntó nerviosa.  
-Velas aromáticas lilas-Dije pasándoselas mientras ella las colocaba en su sitio adecuado.  
-Perfecto. Pasa me ahora los pétalos-Dijo tendiendo su mano.  
-Hay rosas y también blancos-Dije cogiendo las dos bolsas.  
-¿Qué se ha hecho de los pétalos rojos?-Preguntó curiosa.  
-Decidí cambiar-Dije indiferente.  
-¿Te han dado las toallas?-Siguió ahora más nerviosa.  
-Si, aquí están. Fue un bonito detalle por cierto-Dije abrazándola.  
-Fue cosas de Mike dale las gracias a él-Advirtió severamente.  
-Se que sin ti no lo habría logrado, así que gracias también a ti-Repliqué de nuevo sonriente.  
-De nada-Respondió mientras una sonrisa delicada se le dibujaba en la cara.  
-También he comprado mascarilla, shampoo, gel corporal, para mi. Gel corporal para Edward y algo especial.  
-¿Cómo de especial?  
-Un gel mixto.  
-Genial idea.  
Tardamos casi una hora en tenerlo todo arreglado. Eran las tres y media del mediodía y los mosqueteros aún no habían comido ya que Jessica esta ocupada "cambiando la ropa de mi armario de un sitio a otro". Salimos de la habitación y se lanzaron sobre nosotras así que al final les tuve que tranquilizar.  
-Hey, chicos. ¿Qué les parece si pedimos comida china?-Pregunté captando la atención de todos ellos.  
-¡Genial!-Gritaron todos a la vez.  
-Aquí esta el número y el menú para pedir la comida. Después la señorita Bella y el señorito Edward irán a por la comido-Explico Jessica mirándonos a mi y a Edward todo el rato.  
Jessica desapareció por la puerta y yo me senté en una de las sillas simulando leer la revista Vogue, mi preferida. Mientras escuchaba la conversación de los mosqueteros hablando de mi como si no estuviera delante, increíble. Pensé.  
-¿Porqué Jessica solo llama Señorito a Edward?-Preguntó Emmett con cara d'enfado.  
-Es cierto. Ni a ti te llama Señorito-Agregó Jasper dirigiéndose a Jacob.  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Edward.  
-Debe ser coincidencia, ¿no?-Decía Edward indiferente.  
-No, nada de coincidencias a Bella la llama señorita porque es ella quien paga a Jessica ya que es ella quien se empeñó en contratarla-Explicó mi primo.  
-¿Y entonces porque también te hace la cama y todo eso?-Preguntó confuso Emmett.  
-Bella se lo pidió. Le es estresante ver las cosas desordenadas-Dijo Jacob mirándome.  
-Pero…-Empezó Jasper.  
-Jessica llama Señorito a Edward porque cree que va ha llegar muy lejos con mi prima. Son corazonadas-Explicó Jacob.  
-Pues vaya-Bufó Emmett.  
-No la subestimes. Cristina solo ha llamado señorito a uno de los chicos que ha dormido con Bella y no se equivocó tanto…-Dijo Jacob pensativo.  
-¿Cuanto duraron?-Preguntó de repente Edward.  
-Dos años, siete meses y veintitrés días-Dijo él con precisión.  
-Tienes un problema eh…-Dijeron Jasper y Emmett estupefactos.  
-Lo repetía cada dos segundos, era una paranoia-Dijo sonando obvio.  
-¿Cuando fue eso?-Siguió preguntando Edward.  
-Empezaron a salir cuando Bells tenía 18 años y…-Dijo Jacob pensando en cuantos meses.  
-18 años y 4 meses-Dijo Jasper calculando más rápido que Jacob.  
-¿Y después se vino a vivir aquí, verdad?-Preguntó Jasper.  
-Si, así es.  
-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Edward preocupado.  
-¿No te lo ha contado?-Dijo mi primo curioso.  
-No-Dijo Edward fríamente mirándome.  
Entonces, por suerte entró Cristina.  
-Señorita Bella, Señorito Edward ya pueden ir a por el pedido-Dijo sonriendo.  
-Claro-Dijo Edward abandonando su lugar y saliendo del departamento.  
Genial, ahora esta enfadado conmigo y encima le tendré que dar explicaciones en el coche.  
-Yo conduzco-Dijo cogiendo las llaves.  
-Esta bien-Dije tímidamente al ver su cara de enfado.  
Empezó a conducir con demasiada velocidad y encima no llevaba el cinturón puesto. Empezaba a preocuparme y se lo debía de decir, no aguantaba más.  
-Ponte el cinturón-Dije preocupada.  
-¿Qué?-Dijo riendo.  
-Por favor, ponte el cinturón-Repetí por segunda vez preocupada.  
Seguía sin el cinturón y cada vez estaba más preocupada por él así que decidí ponérselo yo. Pasé por encima de él mientras conducía, le abroché el cinturón y volví ha sentarme.  
-¿Porque no me lo contaste?  
-Preferí olvidar lo. Creo que las cosas pasadas, en el pasado se deben de quedar.  
-Aún así, creo que tenía derecho ha saberlo.  
-Yo también tengo derecho a guardas mis propios secretos y ha mantener mi pasado donde yo lo quiera mantener.  
-Es tan solo una excusa.  
-Es tan solo la verdad.  
-Es por eso que no quieres comprometerte ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-Es por eso que solo quieres ligues de una noche ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-No mientas Bella, tienes miedo.  
-Estoy contigo, ¿verdad?. Ayer te acostaste conmigo, ¿verdad?  
-No es lo mismo.  
-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?  
-Que no tienes más remedio que aguantarme en tu casa y en tu cama.  
-Te podría echar.  
-No te atrevas.  
-¿Ah no?, ¿Porque no?

-Porque empiezas a sentir algo por mi. No tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ti. Pero sientes algo.  
Salí del coche antes de que apagara el motor y me dirigí hacia el video club. No estaba bien. Las lágrimas empezaban a descender por mis mejillas no quería hablar del tema así que empece a correr.  
-Bella, sabes que corro más rápido que tu, no tiene fin que sigas corriendo-Chilló Edward a lo lejos.

**N/A: **Lo siento, pero hasta que no pude recuperar los archivos perdidos de mi computadora vieja no podía seguir con la historia. Aún no tengo todos lo archivos aún así recuperé un par de capítulos de un blog olvidado que tenía en alguna parte de el ancho mundo de Internet. Así que, se que no me merezco sus reviews ni sus ganas de seguir leyendo, pero comprendan que no es mi culpa. Si me quieren dar su opinión sobre el cap o sobre todo, los recibiré con muchísimo gusto.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: Paseo por el parque

CAPÍTULO 21: Paseo por el parque

-Por fin te encuentro-Dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.  
-Lo siento-Tartamudee mirando al suelo.  
-Tranquila, no tendría que haberte presionado. Como tu as dicho estabas en todo tu derecho de guardar tu pasado donde quisieras-Dijo amablemente.  
-Quiero hablar de ello-Dije ahora mirándole a los ojos.  
-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó de forma tierna.  
-Completamente. Si quiero ser tu pareja tengo que compartir esto contigo antes-Dije tímidamente.  
-Te quiero y nada de lo que digas influirá en lo que siento por ti. Quiero que sepas que si no quieres contármelo lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo tranquilamente depositando un suave beso en mis labios.  
-Era joven y supongo que me enamoré de la persona equivocada, que inventé un falso mundo a mi alrededor y que cree falsas esperanzas y fantasías en torno a mi vida haciendo que todo fuera peor con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Hice lo peor que un ser humano puede hacer a una persona querida, intentar cambiarlo para que sea la persona con la que siempre ha soñado, el prototipo que siempre ha deseado tener en sus brazos.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?  
-John. Era un chico extraordinario y luchador. Un chico al que no supe apreciar cuando lo tuve.  
-Estabais muy enamorados, ¿verdad?  
-Era algo loco. Algo increíblemente loco, todo era tan descontrolado y a la vez tan natural. Aún recuerdo los largos días en la playa. Pasábamos allí días, incluso muchas noches yo me quedaba dormida sobre su pecho a la luz de la Luna hasta que los primeros rayos del Sol despuntaban por encima del mar.  
-¿Tienes una casa en la playa?  
-No. John vivía con abuelo.  
-¿Vivía en Mallorca?  
-No. Se mudo aquí cuando su abuela murió para estar con su abuelo ya que nunca llegó a superar su muerte.  
-¿Y tu vivías allí? Es decir, ¿con ellos?  
-Al principio no. Yo solo iba a esa playa ha trabajar de socorrista. Pero después, al enamorarme de John me fui a vivir allí.  
-¿Trabajaste de socorrista?  
-Bueno, John era socorrista así que me hice pasar por socorrista para conocerle a él. Mi mentira salió a la perfección, es decir, había nadado toda la vida. No había tanta diferencia.  
-¿Se lo llegaste a contar?  
-Por supuesto. Al principio, se enfadó pero al cabo de pocos días los dos nos reíamos de mi estupidez.  
-¿Porque…?  
-Porque es muy difícil amar en la distancia y eso se complica cuando la persona que tienes al lado no ha superado la muerte de un ser querido.  
-¿Su abuelo?  
-Así es, el abuelo de John murió el mismo día que nosotros cumplimos un año y John, lo quiso enterrar al lado de su abuela. Incluso llego ha desenterrar otro cuerpo para poder enterrar a su abuelo al lado de la persona que más había amado en su vida.  
-¡Caray!  
-Lo sé, suena a locura. Pero yo estuve allí ayudando le a enterrar a su abuelo y no es tanta la locura. Lo único de locura era el amor que John tenía por sus abuelos. Esa era la única locura.  
-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él?  
-Sergio, me costó mucho superar mi relación con John y si, la única manera de olvidarme de él era acostándome con chicos diferentes cada día, o eso era lo que creía. Ya que, lo que estaba haciendo era intentar encontrar alguien como John. Alguien que en la cama me tratara incluso mejor que fuera de ella. Algo que en ti encontré.  
-¿Me estás comparando con John?  
-Para nada cariño, tu eres mucho mejor en la cama.  
Empecé a correr por todo el parque desierto hasta que Edward me cogió por la cintura y me tiró sobre el césped.  
-¿Qué te parece aquí?-Dijo desabrochándose la camisa.  
-Perfecto. Pero hoy no podrá ser-Dije empezando a correr de nuevo.  
-¿Porque?-Preguntó tirando de mi de nuevo.  
-Sería demasiado sexo en una sola noche-Dije divertida.  
-Me traes loco-Dijo curioso.  
-Vamos, Jacob ya me esta llamando-Dije colgando el móvil y dejándolo en mi bolso de nuevo.  
-Esta bien-Dijo levantándose.  
Nos dirigimos hacia el coche y esta vez conducí yo. Puse la música al volumen adecuado y arranqué.  
-¿Desde cuando conduces tu?-Preguntó Edward sonriente.  
-Desde que es mi coche-Dije devolviendo le la sonrisa.  
No sé que habría estado haciendo esa mañana cuando yo salí a comprar pero estaba tan cansado que se durmió. Era tierno cuando dormía. Su cara era angelical. Mi sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro y se removió sobre el asiento. Apagué el motor del coche.  
-Cariño, hemos llegado. Sabes que te llevaría en brazos hasta arriba pero no puedo-Dije riéndome.  
-Te quiero-Susurró despertándose y besándome.  
-Eres lo peor-Reí mientras le devolvía el beso.  
-Yo cojo las bolsas-Dije saliendo del coche y cogiéndolas.  
-Yo te cojo a ti-Dijo arropándome entre sus brazos.  
Nos parábamos en cada escalón nos besábamos infinitas veces y después subíamos un escalón más, y así hasta llegar al último. Al llegar al último mi móvil empezó ha sonar y lo despreciamos tranquilamente mientras seguíamos besándonos. De repente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió.  
-Sois asquerosos-Dijo Jacob cogiendo las bolsas y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.  
-Ja,ja,ja-Reí mientras seguía besando a Edward.  
-¿Entramos?-Preguntó Edward.  
-Claro-Dije encantada.  
-¿Saben cuanto han tardado?-Preguntó Emmett enfadado.  
-No Em-Bufé.  
-Dos horas y media-Salió Jasper.  
-Bueno chicos, miradlo por la parte positiva. Así engordamos menos-Dijo de repente Edward.  
-Eso, miradle la parte positiva-Dije besando a Edward de nuevo.  
-Tienes razón Jacob, son asquerosos-Dijo Jasper.  
-Son como babosas-Dijo Emmett con cara de asco.  
-Os lo dije-Dijo Michael dirigiéndose a sus amigos.  
-A demás, queréis dejar de …Agh. Mientras os reñimos-Dijo mi primo dirigiéndose a mi y a Edward.  
-A comer-Dijo Jessica desde la cocina.  
-¿Vamos amor?-Dije.  
-Claro, cielo.  
Los dos nos reímos y cuando pasamos por delante de ellos y yo le apreté el trasero a Edward.  
-Como sigáis haciendo eso me voy-Dijo Jacob.  
-Y nosotros detrás de él-Dijeron los mosqueteros restantes.  
-Esta bien, ya paramos-Dijimos nosotros.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: Baño ligeramente relajante

CAPÍTULO 22: BAÑO LIGERAMENTE RELAJANTE

La cena transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa ya que los chicos se morían de hambre y al acabárselo todo se quisieron tomar unas cervezas.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo hoy por la mañana?-Pregunté al recordar lo cansado que estaba Edward.

-Jugar a water polo en la piscina y tirarnos por los toboganes que los chicos y yo encargamos hace un par de semanas-Dijo Jacob sonriente.

-¡Jacob! ¿En qué quedamos acerca de encargar cosas?-Pregunté obvia.

-Nos hacía mucha ilusión amor-Dijo Edward cariñoso.

-Es cierto, amor-Dijo mi primo ridículo.

-Chicos, estoy cansada. Me voy yendo hacia la habitación-Dije levantándome de la silla.

-Vengo-Dijo Edward inmediatamente.

-No amor, quedate. Te lo estás pasando bien-Sonreí dulcemente.

-Esta bien, vendré en un rato. Te quiero amor-Susurro eso último besándome.

-Te amo-Pronuncié por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches prima-Dijo mi primo sonriendo irónicamente.

-Buenas noches Jacob-Dije besando su mejilla.

-No vuelvas ha hacerlo-Dijo Jacob.

-Siempre que quiera-Dije desapareciendo.

Fui hacía la habitación donde Jessica ya me estaba esperando para explicarme todo lo que debía de tener en cuenta y para desearme suerte.

-Muchas gracias por todo Jessica-Dije abrazándola.

-De nada cariño-Dijo enseñándome una enternecedora sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo, ¿verdad?-Pregunté inspeccionando toda la habitación.

-Sí, la bañera ya esta llena y los preservativos están en el cajón de Edward-Dijo Cristina riendo.

-¿As mirado en el cajón de Edward?-Pregunté un tanto enfadada.

-Le iba ha poner una caja pero he visto que ya tenía, aún así se lo he dejado-Dijo preocupada.

-Esta bien, gracias-Dije ruborizándome-Mejor vete ya que Edward estará por llegar.

-Como desee Señorita Bella. Le he dejado su bikini colgado en el baño y el de Edward está aquí-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Hice desaparecer mis pensamientos y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el baño y me puse el bikini. Una vez con él cogí una camisa blanca la deposité encima de mi cuerpo. Salí de la habitación y como no la sorpresa, me la encontré yo.

-Estás preciosa-Dijo con su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de un brillo encantador.

-Vaya, veo que te gusto el bañador-Dije sonriente mientras él lo inspeccionaba

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia mi. Mi espalda quedó entre la pared y su duro pecho y me besó haciendo que, como de costumbre, todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y mis pies se quedaran levitando mágicamente.

-¿Qué me as preparado?-Preguntó pícaro.

-Ponte el bañador y te lo enseño-Dije sin despegarme de sus mojados labios.

-Ahora mismo-Dijo Edward juguetón e obediente.

Se empezó ha desabrochar los pantalones mientras yo lo miraba juguetona. Estaba girado hacia la ventana así que no pudo ver como yo examinaba cuidadosamente cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo perfecto. Pocos minutos más tarde se volteó rápidamente y viéndome me tomó en sus brazos y conduciendo me hasta el baño fuimos explorando nuestros labios con pasión.

-¿Supongo que sabrás que aún no me he quitado la ropa?-Pregunté mientras besaba su cuello.

-Tranquila, yo te la quito-Dijo entrando en el jacuzzi.

-Te voy a matar.

-Lo sé.

Acto seguido fue bajando mi cuerpo lentamente hasta empezar a tocar el agua caliente. Mi pelo se empezó ha mojar al igual que toda mi ropa. El agua, recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta dejar mi camisa blanca empapada dejando ver todo su contenido.

-Ve explicando todo lo que vayas ha hacer mientras lo hagas-Ordené sonriente.

-Sin sorpresas-Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Estás buenísimo, ¿lo sabes?

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal-Los dos sonreímos y él dio paso a su explicación- Primero, voy a colocarme encima tuyo muy despacito haciendo que todo tu cuerpo mojado se pegue contra el mío aún seco.

-Me gusta. Creo que ahora voy a besarte mientras tu intentas deshacerte de mi nuevo bikini dorado-Insinué animándole.

-Dalo por echo-Dijo mientras yo pegaba mis labios contra los suyos.

Casi sin darme cuenta estaba envuelta en sus brazos, completamente desnuda al igual que él. Caballerosamente me deposito a un lado del jacuzzi mientras seguía besando todo mi cuerpo. Mientras, yo pulsé el botón haciendo que, en pocos minutos nos quedáramos cubiertos de espuma. Ahora, yo besé todo su rostro hasta sumergirme y jugar con todo su cuerpo. Muy despacio fue entrando en mi haciéndome sentir su calor y por encima de todo su amor tan dentro de mi, ¡fue increíble!

-Te amo-Dijo abrazando mi cuerpo contra su duro pecho.

Besé sus labios con pasión y me quedé sencillamente abrazada a su cuerpo. Me sentía bien, a gusto, protegida.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunté besando su cuello.

-Demasiado-Dijo besando mis piernas.

-Las velas y la decoración, estúpido-Dije riendo.

-¿Cómo me as llamado?-Dijo mordisqueando mi piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Mi excitación se pronunció al notar su cuerpo de nuevo dentro del mío y al cabo de un rato me fundí dentro de él estrechando mi intimidad a la suya.

-¿Vamos ha relajarnos?-Dije recuperando la respiración.

-Voy ha intentarlo-Dijo besando mi cuello.

-Te quiero-Susurre contra su oreja.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-Dijo ahora mirándome.

-¿A, si?-Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Qué fue de la casa de Miami?

**N/T: Bien, se que estuve largo tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Aún así no estoy aquí para excusarme, no actualicé simplemente porque mi historia no está dando los frutos que esperaba, a veces pasa. Aún con todo ello tuve otro problema que me impidió subir más capítulos y creo que debo informarles de ello. Conocen que es un back up? Bueno, parece que todo el mundo lo conoce menos yo, (ya he ido informándome) total, que mi historia desapareció y con ello me da más motivos para abandonar la historia. Así que, muy a mi pesar, voy a decirles que intentaré hacer extinta mi historia lo más rápido que pueda para lo cuantos que aún siguen perdiendo su tiempo con estos pares de letras que un día tuvieron significado...Porqué en realidad la historia tiene un significado bastante completo para mi...se podría decir que esta basada en cosas que pasan :P En fin, no les voy a aburrir más.**

**Gracias por todo, Love's from Mia's**

**P.D: Si encuentran algún nombre que no se corresponde con la historia, lo siento. En el próximo cap que suba les voy a decir a que nombre real se corresponde cada nombre ficticio, y como ya saben el nombre de Sergio corresponde a Edward. Muaks!**


	24. CAPÍTULO 23: Conocidos del pasado

CAPÍTULO 23:"CONOCIDOS" DEL PASADO

Había llegado la hora de contarle algunas cosas que no sabía. No me molestaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano el tema de James acabaría saliendo.

-¿De la casa de Miami?-Dije suspirando.

-Si, de esa-Dijo mientras me observaba pacientemente.

-La casa, debe seguir en Miami

-Bella...

-Esta bien. Cada mes me envían una carta donde pone cuanto y donde debo de pagar con el nombre de la casa y todos los nombres a las que pertenece.

-¿Cuánto pagas?

-Unos 1 000 cada mes.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso no me sobra el dinero. Porque cuando no me lo gasto en ropa, me lo tengo que gastar en la casa además de pagar mi casa propia y el departamento con Jacob.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste allí?

-Los tres primeros años iba cada tres meses. Pero ahora ya hace dos años que no voy. La consulta cada vez tiene más pacientes y yo tengo más trabajo. Además, también hay pacientes que ni siquiera viven en España lo cuales también tengo que atender.

-¿Dónde?

-En Francia, sobretodo, tengo cinco pacientes allí. Una niña pequeña llamada Angélique, dos chicas y un chico, hermanos, con bipolaridad y una mujer adulta llamada Céline.

-¿Sólo en Francia?

-Que va, en todas partes del mundo. En Alemania tengo ha un hombre, Adolf.

-¿Sabes alemán?

-No, a mí solo me pasan los informes de algunos de los casos que no saben muy bien que le pasa al paciente, ¿sabes?, solo me piden consejo.

-¿Tienes algún amigo o algo?

-Sí, Alexis. Un ex…es decir un amigo.

-¿Sólo un amigo o algo más?

-No, bueno, salí con él un par de veces. Pero tu sabes, amigos.

-¿Y tienes más amigos de estos?

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

-Me temo que si.

-Esta bien. Tengo a Alexis en Alemania como ya sabes. Después está Thomas en Nueva York, que lo conocí en una conferencia de psicología hace unos dos años. Juan y Javier en Ibiza con los que…bueno, me quedé en su casa muchos veranos en Ibiza.

-¿Qué pasó con esos dos?

-Nada importante.

-¿Y qué no sea importante?

-También amigos.

-¿A la vez?

-Estoy segura que tu también lo as hecho con dos chicas a la vez así que no me mires de ese modo.

-Entonces, eso es un sí.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Vale.

Maldición, le estaba contando todos los ligues que había tenido. Creí que no quería oír nada más, que ya le bastaban. Creo que no sabe donde se está metiendo. No está pensado que aún no ha llegado Francia. No sabe que no solo me gusta Francia por el amor que inspira. Sino por el hacer el amor mágicamente con un Francés.

-Y…¿En Francia?

-¿Qué pasa en Francia?

-No tienes amigos allí.

-Si. No creo que lo quieras oír.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Esta bien, tu lo as querido.

Salí del jacuzzi y regresé con una agenda llena de números de teléfono con nombres, días que los conocí, sus partes buenas y…sus malas e incluso donde vivían y en el lado de cada nombre había una fotografía de el chico y mía juntos, o chicos.

-¿Qué es esto Bells?

-Esto,es algo que de adolescentes yo imaginé con las chicas y que después, quise cumplir.

-Explicate, porque me está asustando.

-Te dije que no lo querías saber. Es una agenda que contiene ha todos los chicos que he conocido. La ciudad en la que viven cuantos años tenían cuando los conocí, que pasó con ellos, sus partes buenas y sus malas.

-¿Porqué?

-Simple diversión y recuerdo. Yo les dije a ellas que un día, contaríamos cuantos chicos teníamos y sin duda yo sería la que ganaría. Era un piqué constante y era un pasatiempo que duro a lo mejor tres años.

-¿Lo puedo ver?

-Claro. Pero mejor guardala y la lees mañana, que ya se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Una curiosidad?

-Dime.

-¿Cuántos chicos hay aquí?

-Em…

-Vamos Isabella, no te voy a reñir.

-Esta bien, hay 538 chicos.

-Ya…Bueno, me lo leo, ¿vale?

-Esta bien.

**N/T: Aquí esta el capítulo 23. Como ya les dije siento la demora...aquí les voy dejando la lista que les prometí, espero que disfruten de los últimos capítulos de esta historia y que pese a todo se animen a leer la próxima historia que publicaré tan pronto termine con lo que empecé.**

**John-james sandy-bella jaime-jasper cristina-jessica**

**talia-rosalie sergio-edward michael-jacob carlos-emmet leticia-alice**


End file.
